


Friction

by MysticalAuthoress



Category: The Last Story (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arganan Redemption, Asthar survives!AU, Attempted Murder, Attempted framing, Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Corruption, Draconic Possession, F/M, Final Battle, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Disownment, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Poisoning, Possession, Reconciliation, Sorceresses, Strategy & Tactics, arganan is closer to the outsider than he hoped to be in this fic, backstabbing, corrupted nobility, dagran is a traitor and he's definitely not nice in this fic, literal backstabbing, or at least zesha and asthar do, some canon compliance in terms of overall plot but much of it is divergent, the gurak and the people of lazulis actually get a chance to kind of talk things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: Crossposted from Fanfiction.net. Canon-divergent AU. What if Dagran didn't get the chance to mortally wound him/kill General Asthar? What would happen afterwards? As Asthar continues navigating his research on the dying lands and the Outsider, as well as the war against the Gurak, he soon learns the repercussions of his prevented death are worse than he thought...and things are only about to get even more dangerous than ever. Can the General stand his guard and continue fighting for the path he believes in? Or will he fall a second time like he nearly did against Dagran, this time for good?





	1. Timely Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I don't own the Last Story. If I did, I WOULD MAKE ASTHAR SURVIVE, WHICH IS WHAT THIS FIC IS ABOUT! XD
> 
> I've been thinking about this idea for a while, so.. What if Dagran didn't get the chance to finish off Asthar and mortally wound him/kill him? What would happen afterwards?
> 
> Warning: Astharsurvives!AU, various pairings, canon-typical violence, harsh language, mentions of sex but that's it for now (it would just be talked about mostly) more warnings to be put up if necessary in the future.
> 
> I hope that you read, review and enjoy! XD Thanks! XDDD

Asthar managed to make it into the Turret Control Room, swiping one Gurak soldier down with the flick of his wrist, the General Sword in hand. He swivled around, knocking another aside with the hilt of his sword before stabbing a third, pulling it out of the Gurak's chest and shaking off blood droplets as the soldier crumpled onto the ground.

He was the only one in the room, against many Gurak soldiers. It was not an ideal situation, but he would have to make the best of it until reinforcements arrived. Moving swiftly, the General swiped left, right, upwards and then stabbed behind at any of the Gurak trying to approach the Lazulis canon. He had to ward them away as much as he could—if the canon got damaged, Lazulis' main defense would be destroyed, leaving the entire island vulnerable. He could not let anyone be at risk because of that!

A blur caught the corner of his eye, and he raised his sword, more than ready to guard as he quickly assumed it was an enemy soldier.

No.

It wasn't an enemy soldier that he came face to face to.

Golden eyes met his own with a glare like daggers, and Asthar knew in a heartbeat that it wasn't a Gurak he was facing in battle.

"Stay back."

Dagran's voice echoed as the Gurak soldiers seemed to immediately pull away from Asthar.

_"He's mine."_

With a frenzy of movement, Asthar felt his back hit the wall behind him and he groaned, struggling to hold up his sword.

"M-Master Dagran," He managed, both of them pushing their swords against the other's, "Wh-why?"

Dagran pulled back, cold laugh escaping him. "Ha...you already know why," He spoke, coldness lacing his expression, "Because you murdered my family. You destroyed my home—well, your men did. You weren't there. But you can't hide from your mistakes."

There was a murderous look in his eyes.

And Asthar was sure that he'd seen it before, back when they fought together against the Gurak in the castle the first time around. The way Zael's friend went and took them out...and now he was on their side?

For revenge, yes.

The General couldn't stop himself from remembering. That rebellion, had he stopped it in time—

— _this_  could have been prevented. Dagarn must have been one of the few survivors of those destroyed villages, and now...

And now...

His train of thought shattered as he felt his opponent's sword pierce his sword arm, and a strangled cry escaped him. The blade pushed in so deep that he was sure that part of the blade was even sticking right through his arm. A groan escaped the General as he felt the blade twist about in his arm, digging into the skin and splitting it open.

Dagran laughed, pulling the sword out of his arm before knocking Asthar's sword out of his hand, letting it clatter to the ground.

"You can't even get yourself to fight? How pathetic," He sneered, a hollow grin on his face. "I thought you would put up a better fight than this." He pointed the sword at his throat, pulling his arm back as he took a deep breath. That same hollow grin remained, poisoned with the need for vengeance.

"Any last words, General?"

Asthar shut his eyes, before opening them, facing what was now facing him.

It was inevitable. Even if he tried to move, his opponent could still stab him. He had no shield, and that sword of Dagran's was certainly sharper than he'd imagined.

He was going to—

He would—

He really was—...

...

_"General!"_

... _What?..._

Dagran screamed as Zael barged into him, knocking him aside and pointing his sword at his throat.

"Don't—" Zael's eyes widened, immediately faltering. "Dagran?"

Dagran gazed right into the Outsider wielder's eyes, in disbelief. "Y-you shouldn't have gotten here so soon..." He whispered, before glaring at him. "You ruined it. You ruined everything!" He slowly sat up, and Zael made no move to stop him, still dumbstruck by the sight.

Asthar...all Asthar could do was watch those two, silent as he tried to catch his breath as he observed them.

Zael looked so...small. Not literally, but figuratively—Asthar noticed the look in the young man's eyes and saw betrayal. Looking to Dagran, all he could see was frustration, anger.

Never before had Asthar seen these two like this. And now here they were, opposite each other, and Asthar couldn't help but think that neither of them wanted this to happen.

The guards arrived and took Dagran away as the Gurak fled, leaving Zael to shout, panic, and run after them.

_"This must be some mistake!_  Dagran would never—"

Therius shook his head, looking to Zael.

"It's not a mistake, Zael." He spoke quietly. "I know he is your friend, but..." A sigh escaped him. "I'm sorry." He shook his head as the other guards took Dagran away, down to the dungeon. Zael looked like he was about to snap back at the white knight, but restrained himself and ran out of the room, rushing after his arrested friend.

Therius walked over to Asthar, looking to him.

"General Asthar?"

Asthar looked to his pupil quietly. "Yes, Sir Therius?"

He tried to stay composed, but it was hard to. Especially after nearly being murdered.

The white knight could not hide any worry from his face as he offered a scrap torn from his own shirt, a temporary bandage for Asthar's wound. "Are you alright?"

Asthar looked to the doorway where Zael, Dagran, and the reinforcements had left, before shaking his head and looking to Therius, taking the scrap.

"No, Therius."

He carefully wrapped the scrap about his wound, binding it tightly with his pupil's help.

"I'm not alright."


	2. Trust (broken)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagran lets out a secret and Arganan is humiliated. Asthar is there to pick up the pieces, or at least try to.

Count Arganan was furious at the news of Dagran's betrayal.

So furious, in fact, that he himself went straight to Dagran's cell, intent on questioning him, maybe even beating him, and Asthar had to know what would happen.

Naturally, the General followed him.

The same went for Therius and Zael. But Jirall and Calista also followed, having heard of the news and curious about it.

Arganan walked into the cell quietly, looking to Dagran, who'd been stripped of both armor and weapons.

"I can't believe you." The older man started. His voice was low, but loud enough for everyone around him to hear. "Why would you do this? You did not just betray me, but you betrayed all of Lazulis."

Dagran didn't say anything, simply staring him down. Arganan, however, would take none of it, staring back.

"Well?" The older man questioned.

Dagran said nothing.

The Count shook his head, a frustrated sigh escaping him. "If you want me to do this the hard way, I will. I won't hesitate to—"

Dagran chuckled slightly. "Alright, alright. I'll speak." He had some lazy smirk on his face, looking up at the older man. "What do you want me to say, again? Why I would do this? Because—" His eyes narrowed, looking to Asthar, temporarily becoming dagger-like ( _just like before during their encounter, Asthar remembered),_ "That man ordered his men to go and destroy my home. My family. My friends in there. He deserved it."

Asthar shook his head, stepping forwards. He had to tell him what really happened. "Dagran, I—"

"I'm  _still_  talking!" The mercenary snapped, glaring at him. Asthar bit his lower lip, stepping back slightly. He had a feeling that Dagran was in no mood for listening, deciding to watch the younger man speak. "I would have blamed Asthar's death on Jirall, since we all hate him anyway. Might as well give him a better reason to be despised."

Jirall gasped, glaring at Dagran. "Y-you bastard! You..." He looked like he would run up to Dagran and strangle him, but Calista's eyes widened and she grabbed Jirall by the sleeve as if to restrain him.

"And," Dagran decided to continue, still smirking, "One more thing—"

Arganan seemed to decide right then and there that Dagran no longer needed to speak.

"Shut up," Arganan hissed, pressing the tip of his rapier against Dagran's neck, about to pierce skin. "I will kill you if I must."

Dagran merely smiled, before a laugh escaped him.

Arganan seemed to blink slightly in surprise. "What is it?" His expression hardened into rage, barely restraining himself from going and stabbing him straight through the neck.  _"Tell me!"_

Dagran finished chuckling, a malicious grin on his face as he gave the Count complete eye contact.

"I don't think," Dagran started, "that you'd want everything to know this, but hear this. You'll never forget  _our_  perfect nights, Count, no matter how much you try." He laughed slightly, gazing straight into his one eye. "How you writhed underneath me in the sheets...it was one hell of a show and I loved every second of it and I know you did too."

Asthar heard Therius let a gasp escape him, covering his mouth too late. Zael's eyes were wide, pure disbelief, and almost equally so with Jirall and Calista.

"Wait..." The Outsider wielder looked to Count Arganan, whose eyes were widening in horror, then to Dagran, getting the hint. "What...?"

Dagran smiled. "You heard me, Zael. I  _fucked_  the Count of Lazulis. Did it to get his trust, get him to pay me the extra one thousand coins or so." Another laugh escaped him, until he was nearly crying due to all his cold, gleeful laughter. "You have no idea how I felt those nights. It was beautiful, at least to me."

Zael went silent, unsure of what to say anymore.

Calista looked to her uncle, and Asthar did also. The Count looked shaky, as if he'd break, dancing on the edge...

And then he broke.

A raw, wordless scream escaped him as he pulled back his rapier, stabbing forwards at Dagran, only to narrowly miss and stab the brick wall behind him. Asthar made eye contact with Arganan for a second.

He saw pure rage in the man's eyes. Pure, wild rage and horror.

Seeing him pull his sword back again, he knew in a heartbeat that Arganan would kill Dagran.

_"Wait!"_

Jirall (Jirall?  _Him?_   _Jirall who was truly a coward?_ ) rushed into the cell as well as Therius, the two pulling Count Arganan back. The older man yelled, flailing wildly, Jirall groaning as he was struck in the face and let go of Arganan. The older man pulled himself away from Therius also, but not before the white knight made him let go of his rapier.

"I-I...I..." Arganan backed up against the bars of the cell, jolting away from them immediately after touching them, as if they were hot coals, "I...I will be...in my chambers..." He backed out of the prison cell, nearly bumping into Calista, who grabbed his arm.

"Uncle—"

"L-let—Let go!" He pulled back forcefully, forcing her to let go. Covering his face and looking away from them with one hand, a shaky breath ecaped him. "I...no one see me. No one, no one..." He repeated, bolting down the hallway as fast as he could, forgetting his cane.

He disappeared into the darkness of the dungeon, and everyone was silent.

That was when screams arose, screams of a broken man.

**_"No one!"_ **

Calista gasped, rushing down the hallway after him. "Uncle!? Uncle, wait!"

Jirall, startled by her sudden running, looked to where she was going before following.

Therius winced, looking to Asthar. "I-I'll go assist them, General," He managed quickly before rushing off after them, worry on his face.

Dagran started laughing again, a sick grin on his face. "That will teach him." He murmured, loud enough for Asthar to hear. "His passion is his weakness, that saying is true...in this case, he's lost control. And how wild he goes when he loses control..."

Zael nearly growled, looking to him. "Dagran! Why...?"

Dagran looked straight into his eyes, and the Outsider wielder went silent.

"Because," Dagran whispered as Count Arganan was heard screaming in the background, "You're nothing but a pawn to me."

Asthar's blood went cold at that.

* * *

Asthar winced as he heard screams and banging noises coming from Count Arganan's bedchamber, and he was more than sure that Lady Calista was wincing at the sounds also. One thump, then a yell, then another scream, a bang...

The General swallowed slowly, looking to Calista quietly. "W-will he be alright in there by himself? What exactly happened to him back there? I mean," He hesitated, "He just seemed to fall apart as soon as Dagran mentioned aloud that they had an...intimate relationship."

Calista looked down, a sad sigh escaping her. "He's not alright, that's for sure. I-I guess it's something my uncle has kept secret for so long, and I understand why. Homosexual relations in Lazulis aren't exactly common here, General. And..." Her eyes seemed to give a bleak expression to them, her voice nearly cracking.

"It...it seems like my uncle's gone insane. I don't understand..." She looked to the door of his room. "He's refused to eat or drink, and...he tried to harm himself a few times already. I'm...worried." She looked to Asthar, eyes nearly tearing up. "C-can you look after my uncle for now, General? Please?"

Asthar nodded quietly. "Of course, Lady Calista. I will." He managed, trembling slightly. Calista nodded quietly, walking down the hallway.

How could have Count Arganan gone that far straight into insanity, and so quickly? He tried to think of it.

The Count had everything under control—Calista, this castle, the entiriety of Lazulis, really. He was a Count, a highly respected position...a position only a noble would usually take.

And nobles cared _much_  for reputations.

And seeing as Calista had told him just earlier that homosexual relations weren't common in Lazulis, well... Asthar had a feeling that such relationships weren't too welcoming among the circles of nobles.

It didn't help that there was the pressure of the war between Lazulis and the Gurak, either.

And although Asthar hated to admit it sometimes, the Count did crave control.

But, Asthar decided, realizing that Arganan's bedchambers were now silent, there must be more than that. A horrific guilt? Some other secret...?

Or maybe there was just that. Anyone could crack under pressure if they let it get to them.

Asthar knocked on the door gently, before turning the doorknob and entering the room.

"Count Arganan...?"

He would be met with the sight of a ruined room. The curtains were in disarray, barely hanging off their hinges, papers shoved off the desk and clothes ripped and lying on the floor. Arganan himself lay on his bed, curled up in a ball. If Asthar listened carefully, he would realize that Arganan was crying, but softly. He was in no better state than his room, his own clothing wrinkled and partially torn, and there were bandages wrapped about his right arm of flesh, most likely from trying to harm himself earlier.

"Count Arganan?" Asthar repeated, closing the door behind him. "Are you alright?"

Arganan slowly sat up, turning his head to the left to meet his view. "Do you think I am?" The older man whispered, and Asthar realized that Arganan's left side of his face was not just only scarred, but also missing an eye. It was not from his self harm, but from the war that took place years ago, during the same war when Dagran's village was destroyed...

Asthar slowly approached the Count, looking to him sadly. "No, I don't think."

The older man laughed softly, a sad grin on his face. "I'm ruined, Asthar. Terribly _ruined_..." He whispered softly. He suddenly thrust a book into his hands. "Give it to Zael, and tell him to give it to her. She needs to know the contents of this."

Asthar frowned, taking the book from him. He wanted to say, "Is there anything else I can do for you?" but instead the words that escaped him were, "What is in this book, exactly?"

Arganan simply smiled sadly at him, before he used the back of his right hand to wipe at some of his tears. "The truth." He responded, matter-of-factly. "The truth is in there. I'm sick of running away and I know I'm going to hell for all I've done. I might as well let her know."

Asthar's eyes widened, and with one hand he grabbed the Count's hand firmly.

"Count," Asthar started, "Don't kill yourself. Please. It won't do any help to anyone, especially your niece."

He saw the Count flinch as soon as he touched him, but he didn't do anything to push Asthar away. He gazed right back at him, unmoving for a moment. He then sighed, trembling softly, and Asthar let him go.

Asthar tried to grin at him comfortingly, but found it hard to. "I'll come back later, Count."

He saw the older man nod softly, lying back down in the bed again, and Asthar walked out quietly.

"How is he?"

He looked to his left to see Calista again, a grim expression on her face.

Asthar took a deep breath, before giving the book to her. "Your uncle told me to give it to Zael before giving it to you, but since you're already here..." He bit his lower lip slightly. "He said that it contained the truth."

Calista nodded, taking the book from him. "I'll look at it. Thank you, General."

Asthar couldn't help but think that maybe the Count was trying to build up the relations with him and his niece again. Somehow. In some way, Arganan was trying, since that was all he had left.


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calista finds out her uncle's secrets, Zael makes a choice about the knighthood, and Jirall and Asthar talk.

Calista couldn't believe what she was reading as she flipped through the journal Asthar gave her earlier..

Her uncle killed her father...?

_I poisoned him. I did that, yes. It will be something I regret ever doing for all the rest of my existence and beyond it. Calista and her mother will never forgive me. No one will._

_Why did I do it? Was I so desperate for power that I persuaded myself to do that!? How could I do that!? What the hell is wrong with me..._

_I have no choice. I must not tell them—especially Calista. I cannot go back now._

Calista flipped through the next few pages of her uncle's journal. No wonder he wanted to give it to her. It contained the truth behind her father's death, and all his thoughts about...about everything.

_I despise Jirall but this is a chance for power. More power, for Lazulis, for the hoouse of Arganan. Though I hate him, I will go through with it._

Another entry.

_Was forced to hire some group of mercenaries today to eradicate those damned Reptids. Good riddance._

Another.

_Calista ran away today, again. She came back by herself this time, surprisingly. Told her if she did that again, I'd make the wedding to Jirall sooner than she'd wish._

_Why do I keep hurting her? I...I don't know what to do..._

And another. But this was different.

_The leader of that mercenary group came to report that the Reptids are eradicated. His golden eyes are almost enthralling, I have to admit._

_Though I was not enthralled by him asking for another thousand gold when I paid him._

_Said he promised that he'd give me a 'special night' if I did so. What is he in his spare time, some male prostitute? As if I'd sink that low, that bastard. I said no and shooed him out before he could say anymore._

This must have been about Dagran. She flipped to the next page.

_Things have not been well for me. Nightmares of my brother's death haunt me, and Calista is the only one I have left and I've gone and ruined it. It's beyond repair now. She avoids talking to me at all._

_Talked with that mercenary leader again, told him I was willing to hire him and his group to be guards for the ball that will celebrate Jirall and Calista's engagement._

_He accepted, but also quietly offered that...that night offer again. And this time I sunk low and accepted it._

_I...felt so naked during it all. He was gentle, accommodating. I'd never been with anyone, man or woman, in that fashion before so it felt strange but it felt good._

_"Trust me," he whispered to me, and I did. Perhaps it will be a night I will never forget, even if it was selfish. I'm still trying now to remind myself that it was a selfish thing I did for myself to chase those nightmares away, and in his point of view, strictly business._

So they did sleep together. She had a feeling that what Dagran said back at the dungeon was true. The look in her uncle's eyes, one of guilt, however—this entry right now did not seem to describe much mortification at his actions. Perhaps later on it did?

There was a knock on her door.

"Calista?"

It was Zael.

"Calista, please, open the door." He sounded like he was pleading. "I need to talk to you, it's—it's important, I swear. Please hear me out."

She put down the journal on her bed, opening the door to see Zael. He was dressed in his usual mercenary clothes, and it felt like deja vu, seeing his concerned expression. The last time she'd seen him, he'd put on his new knightly armor (old armor but still) and the news was that he would soon have a knighthood from Count Arganan...

"Zael?" She stared at him. Why was he dressed back in his mercenary clothing now? Didn't he want to look like, be like the other knights...? "Why are you here? Why are you wearing your mercenary clothing?"

"Please hear me out." Zael repeated. His voice trembled slightly. "Calista, I...I've been thinking and now I know it. I'm going to give up the knighthood."

What?

"I.." Zael bit his lower lip, unbiting it as he looked straight into her eyes. "I've been thinking about what you said. That it's not just some fairytale world of knights and princesses like in the stories. Seeing Dagran in the dungeon just now made me think of it. And what he did—I can't believe he'd do that. And, I didn't tell you this, but there were assassins that tried to kill me. Someone in a green robe helped me evade death when they came, and that made me think too."

Calista blinked. She remembered dressing up in that green robe to make sure Zael was okay, after overhearing Jirall get assassins to kill Zael. "You're going to give up the knighthood because of Dagran and assassins?" She asked.

Zael shook his head. "No, not because of that." He responded, taking a deep breath. "Because...I don't want to end up like that. I don't want to end up like Dagran did. I don't want to resort to doing bad stuff like what he did or worse. I don't want to just be a knight for the sake of being a knight, Calista. I want to protect people, and if being a knight means that I need to sleep my way or kill my way or do something bad to get there, I won't take it. I'd rather stay a mercenary all my life instead! You were right about it, everything full of treachery and deceit. I understand you don't want me in a world like that, I won't enter that world. I swear it."

He understood.

He understood that she didn't want him to be stuck in that situation, that he shouldn't be a knight for the sake of being one, or through any horrid means like Dagran tried to do. That there was politics and other dangers involved more than just battling people on a battlefield.

And now she could forgive him now that he understood...and love him even more.

"Zael?"

Zael looked up at her. "Ye—"

Their lips met, locking with one another, and Calista found it difficult to let go of him.

She didn't want to let go of him. Never again.

That was when a bitter chuckle escaped someone, and slow claps followed.

"Congrats." They heard Jirall mutter, and the two looked up to see him standing only a few feet away from the door.

Zael blinked, staring, and Calista couldn't help but stare also. What was Jirall doing here? Why was he watching them?

"What did you say?" Zael asked quietly. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear—"

"Congrats!" Jirall spat back. "Because  _you_  have  _her_  now and your damned knighthood and I have nothing!  _Nothing!"_

"Wait, what?"

Jirall simply turned tail and ran.

"Jirall? Jirall wait!" Zael gasped, pulling away from Calista, but he'd already gone.

Calista winced. She had a feeling that Jirall definitely saw all of that just now. "He'll come back."

Zael looked to her. "Will he?"

"I...I don't really know."

Zael then noticed something on the ground. "What's this?" Picking it up, he realized the object was an unsealed envelope. He opened it up, reading the contents of the letter, before looking to Calista. "Calista?"

Calista walked over to him. "What is it, Zael?"

Zael bit his lower lip, handing the letter to her. "...Jirall's been disowned by his father. No wonder he said he had nothing."

* * *

Asthar didn't realize Jirall was headed his way until the two collided, stumbling to the ground.

"Watch it," Jirall snapped, getting up in a heartbeat, intending to walk past him. He looked terribly distressed, his eyes manic.

Asthar got to his feet, looking to Jirall. "Lord Jirall, are you alright?"

Jirall shook his head, glaring at him and crossing his arms. "Do you think I am?" He snapped in response. "I'm disowned now, and I don't have Calista. I think it's fair to say that I am enraged beyond nature."

Asthar winced. "I...I apologize for my ignorance."

Jirall sighed, looking down. "It's fine." He muttered quietly. "It's not like I'm in prison for something that that cur planned to do to you of all people."

The General frowned. It was far more than obvious that Jirall was hurting. And Asthar couldn't just stand aside and do nothing. He'd heard of how Jirall had hurt Calista multiple times whenever he got angry, from overhearing hushed whispers from servants and maids in the castle, and Asthar thought that maybe he could help give Jirall a better alternative to vent out his frustration than that.

"Jirall, I was wondering..." Asthar hesitated, before speaking. "Do you want to talk to me about it? About what you're all frustrated about? I'd be fine with listening, and I won't tell anyone about it."

Jirall looked surprised at that, eyes glittering with disbelief. "Y-you'd do that?" He asked, his voice hesitant.

Asthar nodded, looking straight into his eyes. "Yes. I would."

Jirall took a deep breath, before nodding. "Alright. But we should go to somewhere more private, first. We can talk in my room."

Asthar nodded, following him.

* * *

_I believe I may be falling for him._

_Him, a mercenary? It's strange, I know. But every time I'm in the room with him now, I feel something. A connection._

_We keep getting closer. It's almost frightening to me._

_...We touched each other once more, although it turns out that he was just a tad hungover from celebrating getting Zael out of jail. I didn't mind—he never threw up so it helped. He even stayed the night. Thank goodness I pointed out the bite mark I left on his neck, otherwise his other friends might get suspicious about our...escapades._

_I feel like something is wrong. But I can't put my finger on what. I want to ask, but his demeanor seems so commanding that I fear even angering him._

_He's...the first person that I feel this strangely sentiment way towards. I've offered my body and perhaps even my heart now to him. He says he loves me. He says it so much that it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard him say. How carried away am I getting...? He's the first person in so long that I've felt so comfortable around, I even told him that. He smiled at that. Told me that I was the first that he felt comfortable around in a long while, too._

_..._

_..._

_...He used me. He was using me. Why did he use me like this!? I don't understand, why would he betray me? I trusted him!_

_I am ruined. He has ruined me, why...he was using me. He never loved me. Ever "I love you" he said was a lie. Every "Trust me" was him coercing me into being used for his own gain. I hate hate hate hate him._

_I feel so soiled and dirty and used. I can never be pure again, I could never love again, love anyone or myself even._

_I will give this journal to Calista so that she will know. She will know of what I have done, how much grief I've made, and understand that I regret it. I regret it all—killing my brother, causing her and Jirall much grief, using Zael, only to be used by Dagran in the end._

_I doubt she will forgive me...but I don't know how else to apologize, Calista. All I've done is cause you pain._

_Forgive me. Please._

Calista simply snapped the journal shut, rushing straight down the hallway and to her uncle's room. She'd told Zael that she wanted to talk with her uncle alone, that yes, she'll be okay. She just wanted to talk to him. Knocking on the door to his room, she opened it slowly.

"Uncle?" She spoke up quietly. "Can I talk to you?"

She gazed sadly at his room, completely in disarray, and noticed her uncle sit up in his bed, looking to her. He was clothed, at least, though said clothing was wrinkled and also in disarray—the opposite of what he usually was, proud and strong and standing on both legs, everything neatened and perfect.

"Y-you came." Her uncle managed softly, looking down. "I..."

Calista simply walked over to him, hugging him tightly. "I read the journal." She whispered softly. "I know that you killed my father. And I know of everything else you mentioned in your journal. I understand why you wanted to give this to me..."

Arganan whimpered softly, both his arms coming up to weakly embrace her. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly. "I'm sorry. I.." He sniffled slightly, burying his faec into her shoulder. "I...I'm so dirty, Calista. All these sins I've committed—they're impossible to wash away."

Calista frowned, holding him close. "Uncle, all the bad things you've done do not define you. It's what you do to make up for it that defines you. Once upon a time, I would have thought you to be corrupted, a terrible person. But now I see that you never meant to do it. That by giving me your journal you just wanted to do something right. You never truly wanted to kill my father, did you?"

Arganan shook his head, still embracing her. "No. N-never wanted...to..." He whispered softly.

He would then feel a kiss on his forehead, and he blinked, looking up at her. "Calista?"

Calista gazed back at him gently. "I love you, uncle." She whispered softly, hugging him. "And I forgive you."

_I forgive you._

Those would be the words he clung onto as he held his niece quietly, relief and peace flooding his senses.

The bonds between them would get stronger.


	4. Promises (kept?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arganan tries to make amends with Dagran, and his life ends up at stake. However, fate has other plans in mind.

"I just don't understand."

Jirall sighed as he leaned against the wall, looking up at Asthar. "Why would my father disown me? I...I lived my life to please him and now he's cut me off. I don't understand why."

Asthar frowned as he listened to Jirall. All he'd learned from the noble was that Jirall did not have a good life. Being the only child, his father had pushed him, day and night, to fulfill the role of being the one in charge of the House of Rambaldt one day.

And that left Jirall with bitter childhood memories and the desperation to be loved. He'd never been taught how to be truly good to someone, let alone his own ex-fiance. No wonder there was hurt draped over his being.

"I don't understand either. And, I'm sorry to hear all of this. This shouldn't happen to you." The General responded grimly. He didn't know what else to say. Nothing could change Jirall's disownment.

"Thank you."

Asthar blinked, looking up at Jirall. Did Jirall just...thank him?

"Thank you," Jirall repeated, obviously noticing that the General missed what he was saying, "For...talking to me. Rather, letting me talk  _at_  you."

Asthar couldn't help but smile slightly, reassuringly. Maybe there was still hope for Jirall to get something right, that he he came to the realization that there are better ways to solve things.

"You are welcome, Jirall."

* * *

Dagran wasn't expecting to see Arganan so soon again. He'd assumed that the older man went all crazy after being so unnerved earlier.

Dagran also wasn't expecting for Arganan to give him a punch in the face after entering Dagran's cell and locking the door behind him.

"You have screwed me over in more ways than one." He heard the older man hiss, before another punch was delivered to Dagran's face.

Dagran caught the punch after that, raising an eyebrow as he looked straight into the older man's eye. Arganan looked angry, but there were traces of sadness left in the one good eye of his. But at least he hadn't torn himself at the seams like earlier.

"Like in what ways, Count?" The mercenary leader challenged softly.

Arganan didn't punch him again but still kept staring straight at him.

"You already know, Dagran." He replied firmly. "I know that you already know what ways exactly you've ruined me. Using me for your own damned plans is one thing. I'll never be able to sleep without imagining myself grappling onto you. I won't be able to look at myself naked in the mirror without imagining you right there with me. How you told me those nights that I could trust you with my most intimate secrets and desires. But I made a promise, didn't I...?"

Dagran stared. "Promise?" He repeated, but then he remembered right afterwards—

_The two lay in bed, tangled up in the sheets, Arganan clinging onto him._

_"Dagran?"_

_Dagran looked to him. "Yes, Count...?"_

_The older man heaved a soft sigh, his wavy hair all messy, sticky from sweat but still lovely as always. He turned his head to gaze at Dagran, the scarred side of his face showing. "Promise me something. Please."_

_The mercenary leader wasn't sure how to react to this. "Why?"_

_"Because everything feels like it's slipping away." Arganan sat up in bed, Dagran helping him and sitting up also. "I barely have a hold on my niece. She'll rebel no matter what. And..." He looked to Dagran. "And I don't want to lose her. Of course, I don't want to lose my own status as Count because of...what we have either. But I don't want to lose_ you _all of a sudden. People just keep passing through my life and I'm sick of it. I'm just so sick of it. I want something that I know I can hang onto."_

_Dagran held his hand of flesh with his own, squeezing it gently. "Then I promise to stay." He spoke quietly. "I'll stay here in Lazulis somehow. Stay close to you."_

_Arganan smiled lightly. "And I promise you the same."_

"You remember now, Dagran?"

Dagran blinked out of the memory, slowly nodding.

"When you said you promised to stay with me, you meant more than that, didn't you?" He nearly started laughing, out of mortification. He looked regretful, sad. "You actually loved me, Count. Is that right? That wasn't a lie. You actually meant it."

"Yes. I meant it." The older man heaved a sigh, looking out of the cell and then to Dagran. "I should know better. I shouldn't even be talking to you. Hell, I should be ordering an execution if my heart was hardened enough."

"And yet you're not doing that at the moment." Dagran pointed out.

"Yes," Arganan responded, "I'm  _not._  I'm talking to you. Because..."

His metal hand came up to grab Dagran by the fabric of his vest, pulling him close and kissing him firmly, tenderly, but roughly also. He pulled back after a moment, gazing straight into his golden eyes.

"Dagran." Arganan took a bit of a breath, before speaking. "I...love you. I don't know how else to say it, you idiot, but I love you."

Dagran looked surprised. Arganan wasn't sure what else to say, or do, until Dagran kissed him in return. The older man welcomed it, and everything that accompanied it afterwards, from the footsteps leading from the cell to his chambers, to the tender warmth that came only later afterwards, stripped down to a world where there was no Gurak, no war, nothing broken, just..

A world where only they existed.

* * *

Both men panted slightly, kissing each other, tangled in the sheets.

Dagran couldn't help but chuckle slightly, tiredly, grinning up at Arganan. "Can't believe you actually came back for me, you know." He spoke up quietly.

"Really?" Arganan pulled Dagran close to him, kissing at the corner of his lips. There was something good about having someone close to you like this, even if said someone had hurt him before. Like something got put back together. "I had to fight with myself for a bit. I think you only said those...hurtful words to try to push me away from realizing how much you might be hurting. That you still feel something for me. I couldn't just sit there and stew away with anger. I want to try forgiving, for once."

"I'm glad to hear that." Dagran sounded a bit soft. Perhaps Arganan might have taken things a little overboard, but they'd been desperate at the time to feel what they could between them, to hold and touch and embrace one another—

_Prick._ A needle touched his neck.

—It was only then that he realized something was wrong.

"D-Dagr—" He started, but the younger man gently shook his head, placing his hand firmly over Arganan's mouth. Arganan whimpered, tried to bite, but he found himself feeling incredibly groggy. What in the hell was happening with him? Something was  _wrong!_

"I didn't want to do this." He heard Dagran speak. It seemed like the younger man's voice was fading, becoming ever so softer, no no it was getting  _clearer._  "I really didn't want to do this, Count. Though you  _did_  give me an opportunity, and I had to take it. Wasn't it you that said, 'great men take opportunities when they see them' or something like that? Though I doubt this makes you think I'm a great man, seeing as I  _poisoned_  you just now."

_Poison...?_

He tried to speak, but couldn't get himself to. It was like his throat closed up on him, nearly beginning to  _burn._

He  _grappled at_  his own throat,  _frantic, but_  his arms felt slow,  _moving th_ rough w _ater._

Dagran was be _ginning to look blurry, too...blurry, so..._

"Heh. I tampered with the dosage, Count, so it shouldn't necessarily be as painful. I know you killed your brother and you're going to die exactly the same way as he did. I read your diary last time we slept together, before I got caught attempting to kill Asthar."

Dagran's voice was the  _only_  thing loud and clear, and everything felt  _warm too warm and_

The shuffling of clothing indicated Dagran dressing as Arganan tried to get himself to move, to reach for him, but he was so tired and sore all over, his throat refusing to let him speak...

"Sleep tight, Count. You'll be with him soon. I didn't want to resort to this, honestly, but I couldn't just let go of the opportunity. Sometimes you have to make a sacrifice to get to your own goals. Unfortunate that said sacrifice had to be you, right? We really could have been something."

_No._

_No no no no no no n **o no no Dagran please nooo**_

_slam._

* * *

Zael felt his Outsider's mark warm up. He looked to his hand.

Something wasn't right at all.

And he ran straight out of his room, headed straight for the Count's chambers, because he could just sense that something was wrong.

"Zael?" Calista tried her best to catch up with himi. "What's going on?"

"Something isn't right," Zael answered as quick as he could as the two rushed down the hallway. "I...I think it's your uncle."

Both her eyes looked horror-filled at that. "No. It can't be. My uncle can't be on the verge of killing himself given his state when I last saw him, couldn't he...?"

"It's not that!" He turned to face her fully, for a second. "It's not that. Someone...is trying to hurt him. Kill him."

Neither one of them said a word until they reached the Count's chambers. Zael threw open the door, Calista running inside—

And there lay Count Arganan, his good eye closed, incredibly pale as he lay in his bed, nothing covering his naked form save for the sheets. Death seemed to surround his being, his last moments being fear and misery laced over his face.

"Uncle?"

Calista took a hesitant step forwards, before rushing to his bedside, grabbing onto his hand of flesh. "Uncle..."

She was at a loss for words.

Therius stepped in, his emerald eyes widening. "L-Lady Calista?"

Calista looked to him, heaving a breath. "Th-Therius, my uncle..."

The white knight quickly rushed over to them, putting his hand to Arganan's neck for a sign of life. "I don't feel a pulse. He's...passed."

"But how?" Zael blurted out, before he saw Therius pull his hand away to see a purplish marks at Arganan's throat, but one of the marks was a darker blue. The dark blue mark looked strange, but those other marks—

_"You heard me, Zael. I_ fucked _the Count of Lazulis. Did it to get his trust, get him to pay me the extra one thousand coins or so..."_

Zael bit his lower lip, shuddering slightly. "I-I...I think Dagran killed him."

He didn't want to say those words. He didn't want to think of his friend as a killer. But after catching Dagran attempting to murder Asthar, and now having just murdered Calista's uncle, well...

He let his right hand hesitantly ghost over Arganan's throat. "He seduced the Count into trusting him again, and then..." He looked down. "Killed him."

Calista had gone quiet, but quiet rage rested in her eyes. She placed her hand over the dark blue mark on Arganan's neck, touching it gently.

"I saw this same mark on my father's hand when he was dying." She spoke quietly, thinking back to her uncle's journal. "I think it's an effect the poison had, when my uncle killed him. Dagran killed my uncle the same way, but he administered it through the neck. Probably to make him die quicker...o-oh, uncle..." She clutched onto her uncle's hand of flesh, tears blurring her vision. She couldn't get herself to say something.

Zael gently put his left hand on her shoulder, to try to comfort her. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly. "I couldn't save him."

Therius quietly stood there, watching the three of them; Calista crying, Zael trying to be strong for her, the deceased Count lying in bed.

Then—

_I see his loneliness...his sadness. He just wished for love, but found all the wrong ways..._

"What the...?" Therius looked around. "Who's there?"

Zael gasped, looking to Arganan, then to his own hand. "It's the Outsider. I recognize its voice!"

_Yes, it is me._ The Outsider's voice was soft, tender.  _His heart is like mine...full of loneliness and sorrow also._

Zael's hand grew brighter, and Arganan's body began to glow softly, glowing the exact same colour. The three were silent, looking to Arganan, then to Zael's hand, listening.

_I will give him another chance...he will live, but he will pay for his naivete. He will learn to trust those who truly deserve to be trusted...and possibly find love...he will be my mouthpiece and see my pain and understand it._

The glowing faded. The Outsider's voice went silent after that.

"Be its mouthpiece?" Therius repeated. He looked to Arganan, then to Zael. "What does that mean?"

Zael sighed softly, looking to Arganan. "I have no idea."

That was when Arganan's good eye shot open, glowing blue, before it faded slightly. He gasped, his metal hand going to his throat, before he shuddered, closing his good eye again.  _"H-hurts—"_

"Uncle!?"

Calista squeezed his hand of flesh, relief in her voice. "Uncle, it's okay! I-I'm here, please, calm down..."

Arganan heaved a few breaths, opening his good eye again. Turning his head, he looked to Calista. He was obviously bewildered, confused. "C-Calista?"

Calista looked to Zael and Therius, then to her uncle. "I..." She took a deep breath. "Are you feeling alright?"

Arganan let his metal hand touch his own neck again, shuddering slightly. "Still feeling a bit out of it, but otherwise f-fine. What happened? I hear voices in my head. As far as I remember," He sat up, not caring that he was naked at the moment as the sheets covered him waist down ( _all these whispers, these strange words, why did he...?)_ , "I-I don't recall this happening before."

"That's because it never has." Therius managed. "Until now. Count Arganan, the Outsider saved you. Or rather..." He looked to Zael. "Zael saved you."

Zael shook his head, looking to the mark on his hand, then to the bluish mark on Arganan's neck, seeing that it transformed into a complete copy of the Mark of the Outsider, too. "No, I didn't, Therius. The Outsider did its work. Not me. It's...we'll need to explain things to you about this."

Arganan looked down, shuddering slightly before a weak laugh escaped his throat.

"He tricked me again." He whispered.

"Dagran, you devil...I was a fool to trust you again."


	5. Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zael doesn't take the bad news well, Arganan adjusts to being the Outsider's mouthpiece, and Jirall gets a new opportunity after disownment—from one person he never expected to get that opportunity from.

"He's the Outsider's  _what?"_

Asthar could hardly believe it. It seemed odd, how the Outsider chose the Count of all people to speak for it/them/whatever the Outsider wanted to be called.

"Mouthpiece, General." Therius informed him. He looked to Calista, still sitting by Arganan's bedside. The Count was thankfully a bit more dressed as opposed to earlier as he sat up in the bed. "I'm not sure how to understand that."

"I speak for the Outsider." Arganan shuddered at that, running a hand through his wavy hair. "Makes me wonder if I should've just stayed dead."

Asthar looked to Arganan, frowning. "It's giving you a second chance, Count. I think I would take it."

"I don't think I have a choice as of whether to take it or not. It's already done." He looked to Therius. "Where's Dagran?"

"We have guards searching the castle now." Therius informed him. "Zael is also with them."

A moment later, Zael walked into the room, frowning. "I looked for Dagran," He stated. "Me and all the knights…we searched everywhere for him. Dagran's completely out of the castle. He's gone."

Asthar remembered the anger in Dagran's eyes, when the man attempted to kill him, and he shuddered. "I see…"

"General?" It was Therius that caught his attention. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Therius." Asthar lied. He saw the brief doubt in his pupil's eyes, but then it faded as Asthar decided to change the subject, looking to Calista as he did so. "I spoke with Jirall earlier. He's residing in his guest room at the moment."

There was something in Calista's face that made Asthar sense pity. "Is he alright?"

"He's calmer now. He wasn't taking his…well,  _you know,_  well." He didn't want to mention the disownment too explicitly, but she seemed to get the hint.

"I see." She ran a hand through her silver hair, before speaking again. "Well, as far as we know at this point, we need to find Dagran and also focus on stopping the war."

"What do we do with Dagran?" It was Zael that spoke up, worry lacing his voice. Asthar felt sorry for the lad in that instant. The Outsider's chosen still had a hard time taking it all in.

"He'd be an enemy of the Empire at this point." Therius noted. "Even if he doesn't fall in battle and we, say, capture him, he'd be possibly sentenced to death if not a life of hard labour."

"What!?"

Asthar looked Zael in the eyes, swallowing. "I'm sorry, lad. I don't know if there's much we can do."

* * *

"I thought the point of our research was to keep it secret!"

Asthar frowned at Mirania's worried expression. "Miss Mirania, I know we previously did so, but we have to let him know. Especially since he can apparently speak for the Outsider. If we can gain any information from him that could be useful about the dying lands, and how it's connected to the Outsider this way, we can…"

"Save the lands." Mirania finally ended.

"Yes." Asthar breathed back. "That."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mirania managed. "To tell the former Count?"

"He can help us with research." Asthar asserted. "And if he's more intimately connected with the Outsider, he might find out things about it that we can't find. This is our chance."

"Well…" She paused, then finally nodded. "Alright."

Asthar looked to the library doors, before calling, "You can come in now."

The door opened and Arganan walked in, closing it behind him. Inhaling slowly, he exhaled before looking to Asthar, then Mirania.

"So," the former Count started, looking them in the eye. "Where do we start?"

Mirania gave Asthar a piercing look, one that made the General swallow, before she relaxed her face, assuming a neutral expression as she looked to Arganan. "We were wondering if, given that you're the mouthpiece of the Outsider, you could summon the Outsider so it could speak with us."

Arganan gave her a look. "Really?"

Asthar looked to Arganan. "The more we know about it directly, the more we can see if it is the cause of the dying lands. We've been looking into this since the beginning, and if the Outsider has anything to do with the dying lands—"

"Now is our chance." Mirania finished.

Asthar nodded. "Exactly."

Arganan frowned. "Unfortunately for you two, " He started, "I don't know that works. I don't know if the Outsider would literally possess me, or if I have to give a special incantation or just ask aloud."

"We can try asking." Asthar suggested. "And if that doesn't work, I'm sure we have something on the Outsider in this library." He thought of the medal he gave Zael, the one that was a key to the castle secrets. Maybe he should ask the lad if he could borrow that medal back, if only for a moment.

"Well..." Arganan looked between Asthar, and then to Mirania, reluctance on her face, before the former Count sighed. "Outsider?"

There was silence, for a moment, no answer at all. The former Count's good eye glowed a slightly brighter blue, almost the same colour as Zael's Outsider mark. Mirania jolted slightly, leaning back against a nearby table,

_"You wish to know me."_ A wispy, airy voice merged with Arganan's own, echoing strangely from his lips. Arganan's own body swayed slightly, but managed to stay upright as he (or, rather, the Outsider merged with him) looked to Mirania, then Asthar.  _"What do you desperately wish to inquire?"_

Asthar and Mirania looked to each other, before Mirania started speaking. "What do you know of the dying lands? What is your true nature?"

_"Life. Sorceress. Summon...life."_

"A Sorceress?" Asthar tried to remember one of the books he'd read in the library. "Life? What do you mean?"

_"Give..."_

That was when the glow in Arganan's eyes faded, and the older man gasped, stumbling backwards. Asthar quickly caught him, helping him lean against the table before offering him his cane.

"I..." Arganan held his head in one hand, blinking several times as he grabbed his cane from Asthar. "What the bloody hell happened? Everything just turned black for a moment."

"Are you alright?"

"Head hurts. Otherwise, fine."

Mirania paused, extending a hand glowing white with healing magic towards Arganan's head. "May I?"

Arganan nodded, and she brought her hand to just at his forehead, willing the magic to soothe the man's mind. A soft hum escaped the former Count, before his good eye looked to hers.

"Thank you."

Asthar paused, waiting for Arganan to straighten himself, before asking, "Do you remember anything?"

"I felt this surge of energy through me, before my vision went black. I imagine that was the Outsider."

"They said the following words—Life, Sorceress...something about summoning and giving. Do you know anything about that?"

"A Sorceress?" Arganan's good eye widened. "I...know that my ancestor contacted a Sorceress. She summoned the Outsider. There should be a book recorded about them in detail, somewhere in this library, but I can't remember where."

"Then we should look for it." Mirania quickly went to one of the nearest shelves. "I'll start here. It might be key to helping us figure out the Outsider's true nature!"

"What?" Arganan stared at the nature mage scouring the shelves, but Asthar chuckled, putting a hand on the former Count's shoulder.

"She has a good point. Shall we start searching elsewhere in the library?"

Arganan paused, looking to him, before nodding once.

"Let's do it."

* * *

"You."

Zael looked up to see none other than Jirall‒C alista's former fiance. Also disowned by his own family.

"Lord Jirall," Zael started, but then he saw Jirall's narrowing gaze. "Er, I meant—"

"Forget it." Jirall snapped, before he shook his head, leaning against the doorway. "Titles aren't going to matter right now. I don't know what the hell I'm going to do."

"At least you're not in jail?"

The suggestion didn't help. Jirall gave him a look, then scowled.

"Sure, I'm not in jail, but at least in jail I'd be somewhere. I have no fiance. No family to go back to. No position. No anything." He spat the last word out, as if it were a curse, and he buried his head in his hands. "You took it from me. All of it."

"I didn't deliberately do so." Zael defended. "And it's not like I have family, either."

"They disowned you, too? Is that why you're a merc?"

Zael shook his head, and he glared at the long-haired blond. "My mum and dad are dead. Murdered in a village raid. I was only a kid."

Silence fell between them. Jirall paused, then asked, "But they loved you, right?"

"What?"

"They loved you."

"Well, um...yeah."

"Mine gave zero shits about me unless I did something right for the family." Jirall waved his arm to the side, a scoff escaping him. "Jirall this, Jirall that. When I told you the world of nobility wasn't easy, I meant it. They expect you to play a role and be perfect at it from the moment you're born, to the day that you die. No more, no less. Like clockwork."

"Like a prison?"

Jirall laughed. "You could say it's like that."

"But you're not a noble anymore." Zael pointed out. "You have freedom."

"But I have nothing. No power over anyone, no money. The life of nobility gives you the feeling of ease when you have power and money. but I have none." Jirall paused, then looked down. "I'm just...like you. And it makes me sick to think of it."

"That's why you look down on us? Because we don't have the same sort of ease you do?"

Jirall fell silent, but Zael guessed that his answer was yes. Zael wasn't sure what to say, for a moment, but eventually something came out of his mouth.

"Life as a merc isn't easy, I'll give you that." Zael finally stated. "But..." He looked up at Jirall, meeting his gaze. "There's freedoms in other ways, too. It's just up to you to figure out what those are."

Jirall stared at him, incredulous, and then a weak laugh escaped him.

"Are you suggesting," He stated, almost spitting it out, "That I become a merc? Like  _you_  lot?"

"You always bragged about being an excellent fighter. Supposedly killed a hundred Gurak, when they first invaded Lazulis?" Zael pointed out. He couldn't help but grin slightly at the other man's blanching expression.

Jirall could only laugh a little after a moment, shaking his head. "I'm a lousy fighter. I'd be dead instantly."

"Well," Zael managed, "I learned from General Asthar and from experience. And you already know those poisons of yours well, given your attempt to kill me. You might not have those assassin connections, but you know the world of nobility. You just need to learn to adapt that knowledge to the outside circles."

"What you're saying is," Jirall stated, staring, "You're offering to train me to be a merc."

Zael shrugged. "I guess you could put it like that."

The disowned Rambaldt stared at him even harder, jaw clenching. "Why?"

The Outsider's wielder could only sigh. Running a hand through his own blond hair, pushing strands out of his face, he looked Jirall in the eyes, his voice going soft. "I know what it's like to be out there on your own. It's not fun. The least I can do is help you prepare for that when the war is over."

"If I survive."

"Fair point," Zael managed, with a chuckle, "But still."

Jirall paused, hesitant, and Zael knew that Jirall had every reason to say no, spit in his face, and stomp off.

However, Jirall looked him in the eyes, his gaze blazing with a new fire, and he said something entirely different.

"We have a deal.  _Teach me."_


	6. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jirall learns to fight. It’s not as easy as he hoped. Meanwhile, Arganan finds himself in a deeper hole than he thought he dug.

Jirall Rambaldt knows he's brilliant with poisons. Zael isn't the first man he's attempted killing the past, after all.

He is not as brilliant with a rapier, despite his confidence in it.

That results in him hitting the training hall floor of Lazulis Castle for the umpteenth time.

"Really?" He heard the ginger-haired merc above him groan. "Gods, Lowell, he's  _so_ bad at this."

"He's getting a little better." Lowell chuckled, standing a few feet away from Jirall and Syrenne. Zael had figured getting two of his fellow mercs to help Jirall train would be helpful. Jirall wasn't sure if it was really that helpful. "I mean, he  _did_ block two of your attacks this time and dodged a third one. You gotta stop trying to strike so wide, Jirall. Need to narrow your focus a bit."

Jirall scowled, but got up, doing his best to dust any debris or dirt off his clothes, but he doubted they were anywhere close to clean at this point. The Gurak attacks had left the entire castle in need of repairs again, after all, and so the dust was just  _everywhere._

"Are you lot just going to keep knocking me down every chance you get until I manage to disarm you?"

"Well," Syrenne shrugged, shooting him a look. "Yeah. Consider it retribution for accusing us for kidnapping Calista not too long ago."

" _Ugh."_

Zael sighed, shaking his head. He stood with Lowell, also watching. "Maybe we should take a break."

"But we barely got started!" Syrenne protested, snorting, but Lowell looked to her, offering her a wink.

"I'll pay for your first few drinks tonight. How about that?"

"Well…Whatever. It would definitely help chase away this," She gestured to Jirall, "Being a disappointing fight."

As Lowell and Syrenne both left the training room, presumably to take a breather, Zael approached Jirall.

"You okay?"

Jirall shook his head, glaring at Zael. "Course not." He snapped. "It's clear I'm useless as hell with a blade."

"Maybe the rapier isn't the right weapon for you."

"I can't lift a greatsword."

Zael scratched the back of his head, lips pursing a bit. "There are a lot of other weapons that me and the others accumulated on our journeys."

"I'm guessing you picked them up from dead enemies."

"…Most of the time, yeah."

Jirall sighed.  _One man's trash is another one's treasure, I suppose._  "We should take a look at those. The castle armory, too."

He just hoped he could find his treasure.

* * *

Asthar wasn't sure how many shelves in the Lazulis Library there were, but there were definitely a lot.

He lost count after thirty. That's why he could only think 'a lot' and not an exact number.

"Are anywhere close to finding it!?" He overheard the former Count hiss, before muttering something that sounded like a swear word in another language. Asthar was just thankful that he didn't know what that language was, nor what the exact word was. It was not often he saw Arganan frustrated in this sort of capacity. It was one thing for the man to be angry, like how he was at Dagran when they previously imprisoned him for attempting murder, but even  _then_  Arganan hadn't started absolutely dissolving into curses.

"I haven't found it yet." Mirania managed from the shelf she was at, some distance away from Asthar and Arganan. "Do you know what the book was called?"

"I told you earlier, it's 'Arganan and the Sorceress!' It should be in this fucking library!"

Asthar couldn't stop himself from laughing. Even if the Count was dissolving into lots of swearing at this point, he still found it amusing despite the circumstances that led to it.

He heard Arganan sigh, and Asthar turned to face him. Arganan frowned, gave him a look. "Is it really necessary?"

"Apologies." Asthar managed, but he still had a small grin on his face. "I just find your reaction amusing."

"Don't flirt. Just…" Arganan shook his head, resuming his search for the book, but it didn't take long for Asthar himself to find the blue-covered, gold-scripted  _'Arganan and the Sorceress.'_

"Found it!" Asthar waved the book at Arganan and Mirania, before approaching Arganan. Mirania rushed over to join the two of them.

Asthar read about the Sorceress that the house of Arganan's founder met long, long ago. They read about the war that spurred the founder to seek the Sorceress, to summon the Outsider so they could stop said war.

And then the land began to decay.

The Sorceress tried to slow it down, split the Outsider in two.

And then the Sorceress died.

Asthar had a sinking feeling in his stomach at reading this, as well as the next words.

" _The Outsider's summoning has left an enduring mark upon the blood of the House of Arganan, and also upon the blood of all those descended from my love…"_

" _My love_  as in the Sorceress?" Arganan asked. He looked stunned. His bowed head made Asthar wonder what he thought of the whole matter. Shock? Sadness?

Miraniaa nodded, looking up from the pages. "It seems so." Her eyes widened. "Does that mean…"

"Zael could be descended from the Sorceress?" Asthar asked, looking to her. "But how could that be? There's no record in this about her having any sons or daughters."

"Perhaps," Arganan managed, "There are things that these books left out." He frowned, before looking to Mirania. "Maybe that's why the Outsider connected with Zael in the first place."

"We should let him know about this." Mirania paused, starting to leave. "I can go get Zael now, I think he's with Jirall?"

"Yes. Please."

As Mirania left, Yurick entered the library, noticing both Asthar and Arganan at once. "Count? General? What are you two doing here?"

Asthar was about to open his mouth and speak, but then he hesitated. Was it really a good idea to up and tell  _everyone_ of his and Mirania's research?

Then again, with the newfound knowledge they had on hand, and the fact that Yurick was one of those that Mirania trusted (as well as Zael and the rest of the mercs), it might  _not_  be a bad idea to tell him…

* * *

Jirall shot an arrow, and it hit the still training dummy.

He couldn't help but smile at that. This was working out rather well, actually. After they'd checked the armory with Therius' help, they managed to find a couple of spare crossbows and spears. Spears, Jirall wasn't good with those. They weren't refined, or fast enough like a rapier would look. Nor could he pick up a greatsword.

But a crossbow? It was a little more portable. Sure, you had to get arrows, but once you did, it was simply a matter of speed and aim. Also, you didn't have to hold a bow and arrow with a crossbow. Just load, aim and fire. He could get used to that.

"Maybe this is it." Jirall looked to the crossbow, then to a target dummy that was moving back and forth on its wheels. He aimed, fired, and the arrow hit the dummy's head. The disowned Rambaldt chuckled, and a small bit of satisfaction nestled within him. "Maybe this is what I can do."

"The crossbow?" Therius walked over to the dummy, seeing that the arrow was deeply embedded in its head. "I certainly see skill there." He looked to Jirall, nodding once in acknowledgement. "I think you'd be a good shot with it. And we could use another archer around here in case the Gurak attempt invading like the last two times."

Jirall couldn't help the gleeful grin on his own face. "Maybe I can kill an  _actual_  hundred this time!"

Therius and Zael gave each other looks as if saying  _'that might be wishful thinking,'_  but Jirall ignored them. However, before any of the three could speak, that was when Mirania rushed in.

"Zael!" Mirania paused in her tracks, then looked to Therius, then Jirall. "Sir Therius. Lord Jirall…"

Jirall groaned, shaking his head. "I'm no lord anymore."

Mirania offered him an apologetic glance, before looking o Zael. "General Asthar, Arganan and I found some news about the Outsider that you might want to know."

"What?" Zael looked to her, eyes widening. "And that is?"

"You, um," She took a breath, "You might be the one that has to help get rid of the Outsider. To stop the land's decay."

Jirall whirled his head around to stare at Zael. "What!?" He grimaced at how raspy he sounded at that, but he kept talking as Zael and Mirania looked to him. "What the hell do you mean, he's the one that needs to get  _rid_ of the Outsider? That's what powers the Lazulis Cannon!"

Mirania swallowed as she looked to him. "Well…as far as we discovered, it's also what is causing the land's decay."

That news hit him like a ton of bricks. It didn't get easier as she explained everything.

* * *

Yurick gave Arganan one good glare. Asthar watched Arganan blanch, and he wasn't sure whether he should step in to separate the two, but now that the whole truth was out, well…

"So…let me get this straight." The fire mage started, crossing his arms. "Your ancestor and the Sorceress summoned the Outsider here to stop a war a long time ago."

"Yes." Arganan admitted, leaning back against the table.

"And then when the lands decayed too fast, the Sorceress died splitting it in half and deliberately sent it to the Gurak Continent. Hence how Zangurak gained the Outsider's Power years later."

"That is also correct." Asthar noticed the edge in Arganan's voice at that, noticed the way the man gripped his cane tightly in his right hand. He almost pitied the Count, just a bit. Asthar doubted that anyone enjoyed

"And now," Yurick looked Arganan in the eye, "You did  _the exact opposite_  of what your ancestor wanted to do with the Outsider. You used it for warfare and for, currently, trying to annihilate the Gurak."

"So this is my fault,  _again?"_  Arganan spat, shaking his head. "Like how it's my fault  _for trusting the man that ended up betraying all of us?"_

Yurick frowned. "When you put it that way, you make it sound more so. How the hell didn't you know about all of this?"

Asthar shook his head. He saw the pain in Arganan's eyes, despite his angered expression, and Yurick's glare was only getting heated. "Master Yurick, I think—"

"I…" Arganan started, then shut his mouth, averting his gaze from the younger man. The anger dissolved into a hard swallow, a hanging head. "Power makes you blind to certain truths," He finally managed, looking towards him again. "Only if you're not careful. And I wasn't."

* * *

As Arganan said those words, he thought back to Calista. How he'd treated her after her father died.

After he secretly killed her father. All the hurt, the pain.

_Gods, I'm a rotten person, aren't I?_

And yet the Outsider chose him as its mouthpiece. Or, at least, the Lazulis half of the Outsider. He wasn't sure how the Gurak half would react to him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"If the Outsider is causing the lands' decay in Lazulis, it's also causing the same in the Gurak Continent." Asthar finally managed. "We're both fighting each other over land…and now that we know the source of it all, maybe we don't have to fight?"

"What?" Yurick stared, looking to him. "But we've been fighting the Gurak the whole time right now. And I doubt they have the same sources we do about how the Outsider came to the Gurak Continent. And even if we tell the truth, will they believe us?"

Arganan saw Asthar grit his teeth, shake his head. "The only way they'll listen at this point, Master Yurick, is if we directly contact Zangurak. And even then, how likely is it that he'll believe us?"

Arganan internally agreed with Asthar's sentiments on the matter. How the hell would the bloody Gurak King listen to them?

And then it hit him.

"My Outsider's power."

Yurick and Asthar looked to Arganan. "What?"

"I'd like to think I have the Outsider's Power to an extent, especially if I'm  _their literal mouthpiece!"_  The former Count burst, looking to Yurick ,then to Asthar. "I could speak on behalf of the Outsider to Zangurak, and once he realizes that I'm right—"

Yurick looked even more confused. "You literally wanted to decimate them all. Why are you offering to speak to them?"

"It would be the Outisder speaking  _through me."_  Arganan asserted, pushing some bangs out of his face. "If Zangurak hears straight from the source, he will know the truth, we can call off the fucking war, and figure out how to get the Outsider back to space."

Asthar went silent. Yurick looked to him.

"You…you don't think that will actually work, do you?"

Asthar's slow grin expressed  _exactly that,_  even before he spoke. "You know…that might actually work. Zangurak would be familiar with the Outsider's power. Convince him to end the war, once he hears from the literal Outsider, and then we won't have the war to worry about so much while we get rid of the whole Outsider and save the lands."

"But how do we even get  _close_  enough?" Yurick looked like the other two men were out of their minds, and he was the only sane man. Perhaps that was the case. "The moment they spot us, they might just attack without talking."

Asthar and Arganan exchanged grimaces. "Fair point." Asthar finally managed, and Arganan wasn't sure if the conversation just up and ended there for a moment.

* * *

Yurick did actually leave, presumably to go find Mirania and/or Zael to talk to about the whole Outsider business (not before Arganan made the younger man swear to secrecy, but even then Asthar wasn't sure how secret this was going to be anymore). Both men were, currently, alone in the library.

"Gods," Arganan lifted a hand to wipe his forehead, "That was much more tense than I hoped for."

Asthar looked to him quietly, offering a small smile. "But at least we know the truth of the matter. And now that we know that…the question is, how do we communicate with the Gurak about this, and end the war?"

"What if they don't believe us?" That was what the Count (or was it former Count, now? Asthar wasn't so sure if he or Calista were more in charge of Lazulis right now, given everything) spoke.

"Count," Asthar felt a smirk forming as he asked, "What made you think I was  _flirting_ earlier?"

"I—" Arganan averted his gaze from Asthar's own, shaking his head a bit, but Asthar saw the light flushing of the side of his face not covered by the large eyepatch, "You said you found my reactions amusing. When I was frustrated to the point of swearing, and…I don't know what to think of it."

Asthar wondered if it was too soon to attempt such teasing. "Apologies. I merely meant to light up the mood. Should I refrain from that in the future?"

Arganan offered him a soft smile, an accompanying chuckle. "Only if I ask you to."

"Oh?" That piqued Asthar's interest. "I thought you'd be more reserved about that, given what happened."

"Virtually everyone in the castle, or at least everyone we know, knows about me and Dagran, and others would at least know of me making a screaming fit in my own bedroom ontop of being briefly murdered and then becoming the Outsider's mouthpiece, as well as trying to get on better terms with my niece. At this point," He shook his head, lips pressed together briefly, "I have no idea what the hell will happen next. And if you told me not to die, I might as well take my fucking time and live. For as long or as little as that might be, and try to find some bright spots in there."

Asthar chuckled softly. "I don't think I've seen you so optimistic before."

"I don't remember feeling this way in a long while."

Asthar went still at Arganan's comment. "Feeling what way? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Arganan looked to him gently, shrugging. "I don't know…liberated? It's not quite  _that,_ but it's something like it."

Asthar nodded a bit, looking him in the eye. "I think that's a sign of things getting better. That's a good sign."

Arganan dared to look right back into his eyes. "I thought so."

Before either man could speak again, that was when Zael, Therius, Jirall, Yurick, and Mirania all came in.

"General!" Zael started, rushing over to Asthar. "Is it true? About the Outsider? Mirania told me…"

"And someone ought to tell me," Jirall managed, glaring, "Why the hell nobody bothered to tell me about any of this until now!"

Asthar looked to Mirania and Yurick. "What did you two do?"

Arganan groaned, burying his face in one hand. "Didn't we just tell you to not…?"

"Too late." Yurick could only say, while Mirania offered looked somewhere between grimacing and grinning at the same time.

And with that, things had to be explained again about the Outsider, for the third time that day.

Asthar only realized afterwards that there would need to be a fourth time, to fill in Calista on the matter. And maybe a fifth, if Lowell and Syrenne happened to be present, too.

_Best if they all know at this point._  Asthar figured.  _If the war and the dying lands are so closely linked, they'll need to know._

Best to be prepared, after all.


	7. Unlikely Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlikely alliances form, but will they stay that way?

Calista could only watch as her uncle stared right at her. However, it wasn't his voice that spoke.

" _I am here."_

The odd, whispery voice that echoed in the main hall was not his own. Calista tried to remember what Zael told her about the voice he heard before gaining the Outsider's power, and then looked her uncle in the eyes. She'd read things in the books about Arganan and the Sorceress, as well as more about the Outsider…as well as the two guardians that guarded it and came out when the Outsider was endangered. One of them thrived on anger.

The other one, Calista remembered, placed focus on loneliness. She remembered too well that Zael told her it noticed his own loneliness. And it noticed Arganan's own, too.

"Mitra," She managed softly, "Is that you?"

Mitra's gaze through Arganan's one good eye stared at her blankly. It was odd, seeing her uncle in such a state. She knew that Mirania and Asthar previously witnessed this, but it was different hearing about it than actually  _seeing_ it.

Her uncle (Mitra controlling him?) nodded once.  _"I sensed your wanting me here."_

"And I appreciate that, but…I would also like my uncle here." Calista looked her Mitra-possessed uncle up and down. "Is he…conscious, in there?"

" _He will be."_  Arganan closed his eye, and then it opened, revealing a more dazed look in his eye.

"Calista?" Her uncle put a hand to his own forehead for a moment, groaning. "What the hell happened?"

Calista held out her arms, gently gripping onto his upper arms to steady him briefly before letting go. "You don't remember? Mitra possessed you. They spoke to me."

"I didn't even realize it." He lowered his hand from his face, shook his head a bit. "Last thing I remember was still being in the library."

"Are you alright? I think Mitra possessed you and came to see me."

"Other than all that just now? Fine, I suppose." Arganan looked her in the eye. "Is there something you needed to talk to me about, since I'm here?"

"It's about that plan you had, trying to communicate with Zangurak about the Outsider destroying both the Continent and Lazulis." Calista took a deep breath. She knew that she and her uncle were not necessarily on the best of terms, even if they were starting to, but she had to take a risk. "I think we should go through with it."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow, trying to absorb this. "You…actually agree with me?"

"The worst case scenario," Calista managed, "Is that Zangurak objects to us suggesting we return both halves of the Outsider to where it belongs and tries attacking us again. But we'll just have to be ready."

"Reinforce Lazulis first, then we'll talk to Zangurak." Arganan pieced together. "Just in case."

"Exactly." Calista nodded, swallowing. "We just have to figure out how to reach him."

Arganan looked her in the eye. "We get the Outsider to speak to him. Through me."

"But how do we even reach such a message to him? If we just send you," Calista pointed out, "You would be in much danger."

"If there was a way to simply send a message from here…"Arganan frowned, before shaking his head. "Not like we can send a note. But I'll keep looking in the library. There might be more I can discover about what power the Outsider gave me."

Calista could only nod. "I think that's all we can do. I'll help."

* * *

"I imagine you must be pretty excited."

"What?" Zael had some confusion in his face as he blocked a slash from Jirall's sword, then dodged another one. "What do you mean?"

"You're going to be the brave, bold knight, aren't you?" Jirall shot back, before parrying a few more blows with Zael. He wasn't great at the sword, as Zael quickly disarmed him, and he hissed, going to grab his sword.

"Actually," Zael managed, "I'm thinking of turning it down when the time comes."

Jirall did a double take. "What?"

He overheard, from other servants' conversations, that it was a dream for Zael to be a knight. The Count basically handed that opportunity to Zael the moment he found out about Zael wielding the power of the Outsider.

"You're turning it down? Why?"

"What Dagran did proved to me that maybe it's not worth it, especially if this just feeds into a system of corruption." Zael's gaze fell from Jirall's own. "I mean, you tried to kill me over Calista twice, with challenging me to that duel when we first met and then you sending assassins after me."

"You figured that was me."

"I guessed it would be. Made the most sense."

Jirall could only laugh, and it came out hollow. "And yet you offered to teach me to be a merc once I was disowned, despite those attempts."

"Because I wanted to be a knight to help people. All the corruption I've seen—"

"Wasn't caused by you. Certainly a pawn in it, but you didn't intend it."

Zael paused, lowering his sword as he stared straight at Jirall. "Are you saying I should become a knight?"

"I actually sound supportive? If I were you, with a hell ton of power that no one else had to slaughter all the enemies, I would do it. But I'm not you. I'm in no position to really influence you. But, I also certainly have overheard you being so…enthusiastic over knighthood. And I know Asthar's clearly on your side, so if he trusts you, you're probably fine. Better than me, anyway."

"I..don't know what to say."

"How about a 'thank you?'"

Zael could only laugh, before he swiped at Jirall. "Thanks, then."

Jirall barely dodged. "You're welcome. Shall we?"

Both men continued to fight, training throughout the day. Zael could only wonder how odd it was that he and Jirall, once rivals, were now allies. Funny, how things like that changed fast.

* * *

Asthar watched Jirall and Zael spar with each other.

"His sword arm is close to passable already." Therius managed. He stood with Asthar, also watching the former noble. "Zael is teaching him well."

Asthar hummed under his breath. He vaguely recalled Jirall running and hiding from the Gurak when they first attacked Lazulis Castle, and then later locking up all witnesses he know of that saw him do so. But the Jirall right now was…different. Braver.

Stronger.

"His focus was so much on Zael and Calista that he forgot about himself." Asthar replied. "And since now he's so affected by his disownment, he must be under a lot of pressure to prove himself and his own strength."

"Prove himself?" Therius looked to him. The General's pupil looked, for once, confused. "Prove himself of what, exactly?"

Asthar looked to Therius, before stating, "Usefulness. To himself and the others."

He watched Therius take that in, how the white knight's gaze dropped temporarily, and then looked to Jirall, before looking to Asthar again. There seemed to still be some confusion in Therius' gaze, however, and Asthar was more than willing to explain further.

"He did lose his engagement to Calista, which was the reason why he's at this castle in the first place. And now he lost his title on top of that, too. That, as well as the knowledge of nearly being framed for my attempted murder, puts him under more than a little pressure."

"What I'm more surprised," Therius quipped, "Is that he's working with Zael, of all people."

Asthar couldn't help but grin. "Sometimes the best alliance is from the most unlikely of allies, Sir Therius. Especially once the pressure gets to them."

* * *

"So the Count of Lazulis now holds the Outsider's power?"

Dagran swallowed. He'd hoped to kill the Count, not accidentally give him an opportunity like this. "that…seems to be so, Lord Zangurak."

One of the two twins perched by Zangurak's side in the Gurak Castle, the one with the red aura, glared at him. "And did you think that killing the Count would give him such an opportunity for more power?"

"He was dead when I left." Dagran found it difficult to not snap back, but he was a professional. He could do this. Zael and the others would understand his plans once all came to fruition. "Maybe Zael brought him back."

" _Maybe?"_

"I didn't stick around long enough, or else I would've gotten caught. It was the only way I could escape the castle."

Zesha said nothing in turn, looking to Zangurak and his blue-auraed brother, Zepha. "What do we do? Now we have two people with the power of the Outsider other than you, my liege."

"Kill them all. The Count likely knows little of how the power works, and Zael does not know as much as I do." Zangurak looked down at his own Outsider's mark, then up towards Dagran. "I'll need you to infiltrate the castle for me one more time. Find any books on what you can with the Outsider. I'll send a few mages to accompany you."

To make sure I don't betray you, Dagran thought, but he simply bowed.

"Understood. I won't fail you this time."

"And  _don't,"_  Zangurak finished, "give them more of an advantage than they already have."

Dagran knew that was something he couldn't fail.

"Yes sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Lazulis is once again infiltrated, and new alliances are tested.


	8. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The traitor to our heroes ends up attacking Lazulis Castle again, and Asthar and Dagran have a rematch.

Asthar needed a walk through the castle gardens by himself, at least for a moment. He knew that he should be speaking with Therius about all that was going on, especially in terms of reinforcing Lazulis. There was no way they could just send messages to the Empire for reinforcements, because that could take up to weeks to get a message back if they were unlucky.

No. They had to make do with what they had, even if what they had was weak.

He wasn't worried about the mercenaries. Zael and the others were more than competent in fighting, and perhaps Zael's training of Jirall would help in battle. Therius was more than adept to fighting, and Asthar knew that too well.

_But can I do it?_  Asthar asked himself. Dagran previously overpowered him, after all _. I almost died last time because of him._

_But you were also alone,_  he reminded himself.  _Alone in the room with many other Gurak that could step in and kill you if Dagran didn't do so. This time, you have others with you. You have the advantage there if they attack agai—_

A golden arrow hit the wall, just a few inches a head of him. Asthar instinctively stepped back, before turning to see who it was.

There were several Gurak, clearly mages given their cloaked appearances, and one of them had a red aura surrounding them. Asthar recognized that particular one as one of Zangurak's right-hand men.

Beside the Gurak was Dagran.

"I wasn't expecting you." Asthar admitted, taking out his sword. "Are you going to actually kill me this time, Master Dagran? Couldn't face me on your own and so you brought backup? Too afraid?"

Perhaps he tempted fate with those words, but he knew his current, precarious position. He didn't have any magic on him, unlike the mages, and Dagran bested him once. But maybe—just  _maybe_ —he could find a way to outsmart them. Numbers could only do so much.

Dagran looked to some of the mages. "Go ahead of me. Kill anyone and everyone you find."

Half the mages departed. The rest stayed. The red-auraed Gurak was one of those that did stay, looking to Dagran.

"You better not fuck this up." He hissed. "Or else."

Dagran simply gave him a nod, before he rushed at Asthar, sword drawn.

* * *

"Go! Go! This way!"

Zael wasn't sure how the hell all these Gurak came from. Arrows and spells flew through the castle's great hall as the Outsider's wielder did his best to escort defenseless maids, servants and even a couple nobles out of the castle, or at least to a room where the Gurak weren't present.

From the corner of his eye, Therius fought off several of the Gurak, dodging their magic attacks and swiping at one of them, downing them in moments.

"Therius!" Zael called to him. "Get the people to safety! I can fend the Gurak off!"

Therius' gaze shot towards him after downing a second Gurak. "Are you sure about that?"

"Just do it!"

Therius, though reluctant at first, quickly went to go escort the people to safety, shouting at various Lazulis knights or mages to help him. Zael rushed back into battle, slashing and hacking at several Gurak. One of them almost blasted him, but he barely sidestepped it inside, hearing the whooshing sound of the ice spell pass him. He swore he felt a brief chill at his ear, but he didn't let it affect him as he swung and knocked the mage over.

An arrow came out of nowhere, hitting another Gurak soldier in the head, and the Gurak fell. Zael turned to see its source, only to see none other than Jirall peering out from behind a pillar, crossbow drawn.

"Jirall?" One of the Gurak tried to swipe at Zael, but Zael quickly parried the blow, even kicking at them to knock them back. "What are you doing?!"

Jirall groaned, trying to aim. "Helping you, you idiot! So let me help you!"

"I appreciate that!"

Jirall fired another arrow, and Zael got out of the way of his opponent so that it hit the Gurak mage in the chest. Unfortunately, that arrow happened to bounce off its armor, and Zael thought he heard Jirall curse in the background.

"Stupid armor! It works too well."

"Jirall, that's what armor is for."

"I  _know!"_

* * *

Asthar wasn't quite sure how he managed to keep up with both Dagran and the red-auraed Gurak (named Zesha, as he briefly overheard Dagran calling him at some point in their fight so far), but he managed it. Zesha's golden arrows could be distracting, but with Dagran constantly jabbing at the General with either words or his sword, Asthar was determined to not die today. He knew he had to protect the people, he hoped he could reach them, but right now he had to save his own arse or die trying.

And there were also the other remaining Gurak mages that were trying to kill him, too. Fun.

Asthar knew this fight would be much easier if he could down the other Gurak mages. It did not help that one mage in particular cast that spell that drained the oppponents energy, no matter where they stepped. He wished Mirania was here right now, because that would certainly help him right now.

Dagran neared him, swinging, and Asthar staggered back.

"Not so great by yourself, are you?" The golden-eyed traitor murmured. "No wonder you were previously Supreme Commander of the Empire. You can just order anyone and everyone else to do the fighting for you."

A sour taste made it to Asthar's mouth at that, teeth gritting as he parried Dagran's next attack, blades clashing. "It's one thing for you to be angry at me for what my soldiers did to your village all those years ago, but don't you poke at that other part of me."

He could feel it already; seething, pure rage. Normally he was calm. Composed, even in the thick of battle. But this was a different rage, and he certainly didn't want to deep that far.

"Sensitive?" Zesha mocked from behind, and Asthar felt the blade tear into his back. Asthar swung his sword in a full circle, forcing Zesha and Dagran to back off, and his spare hand briefly felt at his back wound as best as possible. It was bleeding, but it was just a light flesh wound.

"This would be so much easier," Dagran stated as he looked Asthar in the eyes, "If you just let us finish you."

Asthar shook his head. "I can't allow that. I refuse to go down until I fought with all I can!"

And then, all of a sudden, he turned and stabbed at Zesha, who'd been approaching again. Despite the tiredness in his limbs seriously kicking in at this point, Asthar knew he had to at least disarm Zesha or something like that. He sensed Dagran rush at him from behind, and he quickly stepped out of the way, using that as a chance to break away from Dagran and Zesha (who now clutched his bleeding side) and towards the mages.

Immediately, several of the mages tried to charge up spells to blast Asthar with, but they were too slow. The General reached them quickly, cutting them down one by one until he finally stabbed the one Gurak casting the health-draining spell. The Gurak groaned and slumped onto the ground, and the red light under Asthar's feet vanished. Relief sunk through Asthar, but only for a moment as he looked to Zesha and Dagran again.

"I think this evens out the playing field much better." Asthar stated, sword pointed at the both of them. "And I don't think the rest of your mages are coming back from where you sent them."

Dagran gritted his teeth, but Zesha shook his head, pointing his spear at Asthar.

"You—"

" _MOVE!"_

A blast of light launched itself towards Dagran and Zesha, and Asthar saw Dagran push Zesha into the way of the light. Zesha had no chance to dodge, and the impact of the spell sent him onto the ground.

"Traitor!" Zesha yelled back at Dagran, but Dagran took the chance to simply disappear in a flash of light. Likely some sort of magical object Dagran had on him, Asthar guessed. However, there was still Zesha to deal with, and Asthar took the opportunity to finish the fight as Zesha struggled to his feet.

Asthar grabbed Zesha by the arm then and there, pressing him against the courtyard pillars as he grabbed one of the Gurak's arms and pulled it straight  _up._

A guttural howl escaped Zesha at the ensuing  _crack,_  and it was enough to make Asthar cringe, just a bit. The General let go of his opponent, watching the right-hand man of Zangurak hit the ground, groaning as he tried to get up with his spare, still-unbroken arm.

"Filthy…" Zesha coughed, glaring up at him, but it was too clear that he was weak and couldn't keep fighting. "You had your fun.  _Kill me now."_

Asthar looked towards him, shaking his head before elbowing Zesha in the head. The right-hand man of Zangurak slumped onto the ground, unconscious.

"General!" Asthar turned to see Therius rush over. His armor was a little dented, probably from the fighting earlier, but he seemed mostly fine. "Are you…?"

Asthar felt his back sting, and he couldn't stop the grimace. "I…I'll be fine…"

"You're hurt." Calista rushed over to Asthar's side, casting a Healing circle around him. He felt the warmth of the mage seep into his wounds immediately, the soreness of his body fading bit by bit. "This should help. Just stay in the circle for now."

"Thank you, Lady Calista." Asthar looked to Therius. "What happened inside? I would've joined you, but Dagran and Zesha kept me rather occupied."

"Dagran was here?" The three turned to see Zael and Jirall approaching. Zael, in particular, seemed rather weary, likely from fighting but also from the shock of Dagran. "Was he…?"

"He's not dead." Asthar stated, taking a deep breath. The wound from his back no longer stung, likely a sign that it was almost gone due to the healing spell's effects. "But he certainly fought against me. Were there any casualties?"

"Some of the knights are down," Jirall managed, groaning, "But I think everyone else is mostly fine."

Asthar looked to Zesha, still unconscious on the ground. "The question is…what do we do with him?"

Calista looked between everyone, then looked to Zesha, swallowing as she folded her hands together. "Remember how we previously spoke of trying to speak with Zangurak? I think we have our chance  _now."_


	9. Negotiate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can our heroes negotiate with the enemy to at least see their side?

Mirania watched Zesha sit on the cot in his cell, silent. They made sure to strip him of his weapons beforehand, and also placed him in a cell specifically meant to contain magic wielders. She wasn't sure about all that he could do. Clearly he was gifted in combat, and could summon those arrows, but who knows what other tricks he had on hand? This was the right-hand man of Zangurak, King of the Gurak. Probably one of their most dangerous opponents other than Zangurak himself.

"How is he?" Mirania looked to her left to see Calista approach.

"Pretty quiet, actually." Mirania managed, biting her lower lip briefly. "I healed his arm so it's not broken anymore, but he hasn't moved much since regaining consciousness."

"I see." Calista looked towards Zesha. "Question is, how do we get him to talk?"

"And what," Zesha suddenly interrupted, "Would you want me to talk about, human?"

That was quick, Mirania thought, but Calista spoke up before she could.

"We need to speak with your King, with Zangurak. We were trying to figure out how to reach him, but now that we have you here, perhaps you can help us with speaking with him."

"And why should I help you?" Zesha stood up from where he previously sat on his cell's little cot.

"Because we know the truth behind the Outsider and its power."

"And why should I trust you with supposedly knowing this truth?" The right-hand man of Zangurak's eyes narrowed. "How will I know if you're telling the truth? You could easily lie to me."

"Because I can communicate with Mitra itself." Calista stated. "Through my uncle."

Zesha stared in silence for a good moment. Mirania didn't blame him for doing so. She probably would've done the same thing in his situation, now that she thought a bit more about how odd it all was.

"Mitra, one of the two guardians of the Outsider? Speaking with you?" Zesha looked intrigued, though his clenched jaw indicated some other emotion. "How did they…?"

"Because the Outsider decided to bring me back and make me its literal mouthpiece." Calista and Mirania turned to see the Count approach them. He looked slightly banged up from the earlier attack, given how his hair was in disarray and he had to reclip his bangs out of his face, but he hadn't been harmed due to Therius previously escorting him away from the Gurak during the assault. "

"Out of all the bloody humans Mitra could've picked to be its mouthpiece," Zesha snapped, "It had to be you?"

"Blame Dagran for it." Arganan hissed. "If he hadn't killed me first, this probably wouldn't have happened."

Mirania could only sigh. "Can we please get to the point of our conversation?"

"And that is?" Zesha hissed.

"The Outsider is what's fucking over your Continent and causing all the other lands to die, Lazulis included." Arganan cut in, still glaring at Zesha. "That's what's going on. If we get rid of the entire Outsider, our lands have a chance of being saved."

Zesha went silent, pondering it. Mirania didn't know if Zesha bought it. But then...

"I want to talk to Mitra."

Arganan stared back at him. "What…?"

"You heard me." Zesha snapped back. "I want evidence of this. Why should I bother taking your word?"

Calista looked to Arganan. "The question is…do we have that evidence?"

"There has to be." Mirania swallowed. "General Asthar and I started working together to find out more about the Outsider. We have the books on Arganan and the Sorceress, but…"

Arganan paused, inhaling slowly, and then he finally sighed. "There's a Place of Secrets underneath the castle." The Count finally managed. "We can enter that and learn more about the Outsider there. The problem is, I don't know the way in."

"I do."

The four turned to see Asthar approach, Zael at his side.

Zael looked to Asthar, then to the others. "General…?"

"Zael," Asthar started, looking to the younger man, "Can you take out the medal I gave to you?"

"Uh, yeah." Zael quickly took it out of his inner coat pocket. "Here." The medal glowed in the dim light of the dungeon, and Asthar could tell from its polish that Zael took very good care of it. Part of him felt pride, knowing that his second pupil took such care in it.

"This medal," Asthar explained, "is what can help us get into the Place of Secrets. But we'll also need someone with Arganan blood and the power of the Outsider to open the door."

"Meaning," Calista managed, "I have to go in."

"And same with me." Zael managed.

"I could go in your stead." Arganan offered. "Or we could go together, given that I too have Arganan blood and the Outsider's power, now."

"All of us could go in with you." Asthar looked to Zesha. "How about it?"

Zesha looked among them, silent. And then, he spoke again.

"I can't trust all of you to go in with me. But, seeing as we need this blood of Arganan and the Outsider's power…" He jabbed a finger towards Zael and Calista. "you two will go with me."

Zael swallowed. "Okay."

"And  _you."_  Zesha looked Asthar in the eyes. "You're coming, too, as well as your other pupil. No one else. And no tricks, or else you will regret it greatly."

Asthar simply met his gaze, nodding once. By his 'other pupil,' Asthar guessed that Zesha meant Therius. "That's fair."

He understood Zesha not wanting too many people with the power of the Outsider accompanying him. After all, they were still technically enemies. Asthar was more than sure that Zesha was a tough fighter, and to be fair, Asthar himself barely beat him earlier, thanks to Calista assisting him in the last bit of the fight. Surround yourself with the weakest captors, but not too weak so that you could look like you were cooperative.

"What now?" Zael asked.

Asthar looked to Zael silently, before answering.

"Go tell Therius to meet us at the entry to the Place of Secrets in half an hour from now."

Zesha slowly smiled. "Only half an hour? Good. I don't want to wait long."

Asthar, despite himself, couldn't help but let a small smile end up on his face. "Good. Because I'm just as impatient as you about it."

He only hoped that their nemesis would see the truth. Perhaps, he hoped, this was the chance to have Zesha on their side and perhaps assist in showing Zangurak this same truth.

He only hoped he would understand, and not reject it for further warfare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me, or does the 'Place of Secrets' keep reminding me of the 'Chamber of Secrets' from Harry Potter, with the exception that the Place of Secrets isn't a sewer that has a basilisk in it? I couldn't help but think that while writing this chapter.
> 
> Next: Asthar, Zesha, Calista, Therius and Zael descend into the Place of Secrets. What truths will they learn? Will Zesha understand it all, or remain steadfast at Zangurak's side?


	10. Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zesha, Calista, Asthar, Zael and Therius head into the Place of Secrets, and Asthar gets the opportunity to chat with Zesha and put together the pieces of their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy four-year anniversary of "Friction!" I hope you all enjoy reading this new chapter.

"I didn't expect this place to be decently-lit."

Asthar looked to his left and right as the group headed down the stairwell. After getting Therius to join the party on the way into the Place of Secrets, the party was as follows: Zesha (who wanted to see physical proof of the Outsider being behind the land's decay), Asthar, Therius, Calista (because of her Arganan blood) and Zael (who had the Outsider's power).

Arganan tried arguing earlier to go instead of Calista and Zael, but given his lack of experience with the Outsider's power as well as the possibility of things getting dangerous in the Place of Secrets (and Arganan was not the best fighter, honestly), they had to leave him behind. And Zesha also wanted nothing to do with the Count of Lazulis, which Asthar didn't blame him for, given that the Count was probably one of Zangurak's greater enemies other than Zael.

"Why not? Is it because it's a Place of Secrets?" Zesha asked, looking to Asthar. "Often I find that places contrast what they are named."

"That's a fair point." Asthar looked to Zesha briefly as the group continued down the stairs. There were quite a lot of stairs, and the General couldn't help but wonder offhand if it was simply the Place of Secrets because no one had the patience to go all the way down. Then again, given how it was only opened by the blood of Arganan (Calista) and the Outsider's power (Zael), it was clear that this place was meant to truly be secret. Perhaps the stairs were a test, but if that was all there was to it, it seemed almost too easy to get what they wanted.

That was when the orbs appeared. They spun and floated in the air, before blue beams of light shot out of them. Zesha dodged in time, but a few of them pushed Therius and Calista back.

Calista tried to swipe at one orb with her magic, but it disappeared before the spell hit it. "They're too fast!"

Asthar dodged the first beam, but got hit in the shoulder by the second one. It wasn't anything lethal, not enough to, say, shed blood or even rip his coat, but it certainly hurt. A grunt escaped him as he blocked the next beam with his sword, only to dodge a third. "Slow them down with that power of yours, Master Zael! We can take them down if you do!"

"On it!" Zael blocked the next several rays of light shot at him, and the mark on his right hand glowed a deeper blue than before. Asthar recalled seeing it when battling Zangurak's pet, Marbas.

"Hey!" A golden arrow hit an orb before it could blast Asthar, and Asthar looked to see Zesha offer a glare to him. "Don't get stuck in your head so soon. You'll be dead before you know it!"

It was only then that he recalled Dagran's betrayal and attempt to kill him, but Asthar did his best to ignore it and focus on the battle, dodging another orb and even taking down another after blue light spread through the area, slowing down the orbs. "Thank you, for the reminder."

"Thank my brother for it. He was always better at strategy than me."

"Your brother…?"

"Zepha." Zesha took down another orb and dodged a third coming his way. "Though knowing him, he's more worried about me than anyone else. We only have each other left."

Asthar would've asked more about it, but that was when an orb almost blasted Zesha. He quickly got between them, blocking the attack with his sword before stabbing at the orb. Though he missed, the orb did go away from them, at least.

After several more minutes of fighting, the orbs vanished. The party continued their way down the stairs. Therius, Zael and Calista conversed in low voices, but Asthar turned his attention to Zesha again. He found it odd that Zesha so quickly worked with them, despite being enemies. Perhaps Zesha thought that it would be easier to cooperate to get to the heart of the land's decay faster.

"How did you and your brother Zepha start working with Zangurak?"

Zesha looked to him, frowning. "And why does that matter so much to you, human?"

Asthar ignored the fact that he was still being called 'human.' "Zangurak is the first King of the Gurak, is he not? He must've had quite the charisma and command to sway you and the rest of the Gurak to support his endeavors."

"…The land started decaying long ago. Many of us perished because of it, if not because of you humans driving us all the way to the Continent in the first place. But," Zesha paused, the look on his face solemn save for the flicker of nostalgia in his eyes, "That was when Lord Zangurak appeared with the power we now know of as the Outsider's own. He said that if we were to conquer Lazulis and other new lands, we would have the resources to sustain ourselves."

"So that's how it all started." It clicked for Asthar right then and there. He'd read in Arganan and the Sorceress that the Outsider was split in half. The half belonging to the Gurak Continent must be how Zangurak gained its power in the first place. And now, both halves were, slowly, draining the land of life. "Did you ever stop to wonder if the Outsider is what caused the decay in the first place?"

Zesha went silent. That was when the orbs attacked again. They'd reached the last floor at this point, the very bottom, but there were even more enemies than usual. Zesha shot several gold arrows at them as Zael summoned his Outsider's power, creating a shockwave to slow them down. Calista cast Holy Spells to her left and right, and Therius was quick to chop down any that came close.

But the orbs kept coming. They didn't stop this time, and Asthar looked to Zael and Calista. "The rest of you go ahead! I'll hold them back! Therius, you go too!"

"But," Therius started, "General—"

"Go!"

Zael and Calista went through the doorway. Same with Therius. But Zesha stayed back, flinging more arrows.

Asthar dodged one orb, then slashed down another. "What are you doing? You should go ahead!"

"I'm sure you're more than eager to find the truth yourself, too." Zesha pointed out, blocking an orb with his spear before knocking it down. "Would be a shame if you were left behind, given how you did all this research on the land's decay."

Asthar swallowed, remembering the last time he was all by himself in battle. "Believe me, I'd rather not be alone with just one other person right now."

"Then let's go." Zesha jerked a finger towards the way Therius, Zael and Calista went through. "Let's hope they don't follow us."

Asthar relented and went with him.

* * *

The orbs didn't follow them, which was good. Ahead of Zael, Calista and Therius in the new room was the Sorceress, standing firm and resolute as she looked to Asthar and Zesha, the expression on her face unreadable.

"I've been expecting you." She spoke. "And what you seek is what I will tell next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: After learning the truth from the Sorceress, our heroes have some plans to consider. But will they be fast enough to execute them, or will total war against the Gurak Continent still happen?


	11. For The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party returns from the Place of Secrets. Zael has questions that go unanswered, Zesha and Dagran try to sway Zangurak to see their points of view, and Asthar tries to hope for the best to happen (and it doesn’t work).

The Sorceress explained it all, and it confirmed much of what Asthar, Mirania and Arganan previously found. The Sorceress was in love with the founder of the House of Arganan, and together they summoned the Outsider to end a past war. But then the Outsider caused the land's decay, as it was meant to be a 'world seed' in other areas—just not this world. Hence the splitting, the Sorceress' death, and now this current conflict.

Zesha had insisted, upon leaving the Place of Secrets, that he go back to the Gurak Continent and tell Zangurak of what they saw in the Place of Secrets and all, to call off the war and maybe work with Lazulis Island to send both halves of the Outsider back to where it came from to stop the land's decay. Asthar hadn't been so sure about it, worried for Zesha's safety, but Zesha was more than sure that Zangurak would listen to him (he was the right hand man of Zangurak after all) and suddenly left.

Zael went to bed that night (after getting out of the Place of Secrets) with a heavy heart. He knew that trying to persuade Zangurak wouldn't be easy. Perhaps Zesha might have a chance, given his closer relations, but he wasn't so sure. If it worked, great.

If not, that meant fighting Zangurak. And (maybe) Dagran.

He still found it hard to believe that Dagran would so easily turn on Lazulis Island and everyone for the sake of having a better opportunity. Sure, they were mercs and whoever paid highest was great and all, but still. Why throw away working with the Count and potentially being knights to work with Zangurak? Was it the offer of a life even better than what Arganan offered to them at the time?

Zael just hoped that Dagran might change his mind. Come back.

He wasn't sure how likely that was.

* * *

"You returned?"

Dagran watched Zesha stand in front of Lord Zangurak. Despite having left Zesha to the rest of the party at Lazulis Castle, it was only a day or two and now Zesha was…back. And alive, it seemed. The Gurak mages had Zesha tested for any magical control the humans might've put on him, but there was none to be found.

Zangurak looked most intrigued by this as he sat on his throne, facing his right-hand man. "So you escaped, I presume?"

"They let me go voluntarily, actually." Zesha took a deep breath, gaze flickering towards Zepha (who stood at Zangurak's side currently) and then to Zangurak again. "The humans claimed that they know the true source of the land's decay. That it comes from the Outsider itself."

Some of the Gurak guards that were also in the room burst into whispered murmurs. Dagran caught words such as "it can't be" or "what?" before seeing Zangurak's frown.

"The Outsider is what granted us the power to go so far in this war so far against the humans." Zangurak pointed out. "And how do you know that this proof is…credible?"

"They had a Place of Secrets that could only be opened by one that wields the Outsider, in addition to one that has Arganan blood. I personally went with the human with the Outsider's mark and the Count's niece to see for myself. What remained of the Sorceress residing within it told me much of what happened."

As Zesha continued to detail the events, Dagran paused, thinking. If Zangurak agreed to this…

"I'm surprised you worked with them so easily."

Zesha gave him a look. "Like how you quickly defected from them to join  _us?"_

"I have a bone to pick with the Empire, like you." Dagran pointed out. "And talking it out with them is something they ignore, from experience. Even if they did give you proof that it's the Outsider's doing, it's still a trap."

_Just like how the soldiers Asthar commanded destroyed my home._

Zangurak looked to Dagran this time, gesturing for him to continue. Dagran obliged. "It was the Founder of Arganan that brought the Outsider here, as you just mentioned. And the Sorceress willingly split it for him and sent the other half to the Gurak Continent. It's still their fault."

"But the descendants of Arganan and Zael are willing to send both halves back now." Zesha argued. "If they are willing to lay down arms and bring peace to both Lazulis and our Continent by doing so, it would be in the Continent's best interest to cooperate with them and end the decay."

"I think I've heard enough." Zangurak's voice cut Dagran and Zesha's argument into silence. He looked between Zesha and Dagran, and then spoke again. "And I believe Dagran has a point, Zesha."

"What?" Dagran saw Zesha's face contort. "But…"

"Do you dare defy me?" Zangurak cut in. "After all this time?"

Zesha looked to Zepha, who looked upon his brother with the faintest hints of worry in his eyes. Zesha looked to Dagran, then Zangurak, then swallowed.

"It…appears so."

Before anyone could stop Zesha, he vanished.

* * *

"So we're just going to  _wait_ for him to return?" Arganan barely restrained himself from pacing around the castle office. "What if he arrives with the rest of the Gurak, ready to kill us all?"

"I don't think he'll betray us that soon." Asthar took a deep breath, watching the former Count's movements carefully. He was the unlucky man who had to relay the news about what happened in the Place of Secrets to Arganan. Calista and Zael were both getting some much-needed rest from their time in the Place of Secrets, and Asthar told Therius to go get some rest, too. "I was with Zesha down there in the Place of Secrets. I _know_  he was convinced by what he saw, and he does mean well to relay that news to Zangurak to try to earn his cooperation. If Zangurak is willing to put his hatred of humans aside long enough to do something to restore the Gurak Continent, I don't think it would end badly."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we have no choice." Asthar knew it was a calculated risk, letting Zesha go like that, but he doubted they could do much about it at this point. "At this point, all we can do is hope for the best."

As if on cue, Zesha did reappear. Arganan nearly jumped at the sight, steadying himself against the nearby desk, and Asthar looked to Zesha. "Are you alright? What did they say?"

Zesha looked to Asthar, frowning as he looked him in the eyes. "Prepare for war. Lord Zangurak plans to take over Lazulis and destroy all of you."

"What!?" Arganan looked to Zesha, before shaking his head. "Damn it. I knew it was a bad idea to…"

"It's Dagran's fault." Zesha cut in, giving him a stern look. "He practically egged Zangurak on through highlighting the fact that it's  _your ancestor's fault_  that the Outsider's here in the first place."

"That fucking fool." A hoarse chuckle escaped the former Count. "Of  _course_  he'd do it."

"I tried to get Zangurak to see my point of view on the matter, but Dagran has him swayed."

"You tried." Asthar tried to reassure Zesha. "Sometimes that's all we can do." He looked to Arganan. "We should start reinforcing the Lazulis Island port. Start getting the people somewhere safe."

"We can't bring them into the castle.." Arganan mused. "That's the first place Zangurak will probably want to get to once he storms the island."

"What about your sewers?" Zesha pointed out. Arganan glared at him. Zesha gave him a look in response. "It can fit the population of Lazulis City, I'm sure. And I know about your previous Reptid problem, too, with all their tunneling and how it affected the sewers. It might work."

Arganan still didn't look amused, but sighed. "I'll…consider that."

Asthar looked to Zesha. "Are you willing to fight Zangurak? Your brother? Your fellow Gurak?"

Zesha looked uncomfortable, and Asthar didn't blame him for feeling such. As far as he knew of the two brothers from their earlier conversation, it was clear they were close. "I can't say I  _want_  to, but I'm willing. But don't get angry if I decide to take my brother on alone. That should be between him and me."

Asthar knew, then and there, that the stage was set for a final battle.

Tomorrow, the rest of the Gurak, headed by Zangurak, would come, and offer nothing but a dance of death. The battle would commence.

Asthar could only hope that they could prepare fast enough for their arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gurak arrive, and a final war begins.


	12. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zesha, Asthar and Arganan have some choices to make.

Zesha was at the port. The front lines. All the citizens of Lazulis City had been evacuated to the sewers for safety, with help from Lowell and Calista and Count Arganan himself, but Zael, Mirania, Lowell and Yurick all were also at the port to hold off the approaching Gurak, as well as some of the Lazulis Island Knights and Sir Therius. The Count pointed out using his authority to activate the Lazulis Cannon and shoot the oncoming ships, but that would also take way too long to set up, so he was back at the castle in charge of that while Asthar had some of the knights help reinforce the castle for the worst-case scenario.

"Zesha?"

He turned to see Zael. The human Outsider's wielder stared at him awkwardly, quietly, and Zesha could only sigh.

"I'm fine. Just looking out for…" He didn't want to say 'the enemy,' because these were his fellow Gurak. These were his people.

And now he'd become a traitor, going so far to help the humans of Lazulis Island stop Zangurak.

His stomach felt like a pit that wouldn't end.

"You can still fight  _for_  them if you want. I wouldn't blame you if you did." Zael swallowed as he looked up at him. "They're your people as much as the people of Lazulis are mine. Probably more than, honestly. It's not like I lived here all my life, and you've been on the Gurak Continent for…"

"All my life." Zesha clarified.

"Yeah." Zael nodded, silent for a moment, and then he spoke. "We both have people to protect."

Zesha gritted his teeth, and looked towards the port. Boats were approaching, from the distance. "If I can't get Lord Zangurak and my brother to see reason, I'll be failing us all."

* * *

"Why won't it obey me!? I am its master!"

Asthar had a bad feeling that the Lazulis Cannon might not work as planned. And it wasn't

Arganan growled, shaking his head as he looked to Asthar. His jaw looked clenched as far as Asthar could see, and the General took a deep breath as he looked right back at him.

"Did it work the previous times?" Asthar asked. "You using the Lazulis Cannon?"

"It did." Arganan almost spat that out. "I don't understand why it's not working now."

Asthar remembered what he and Mirania discovered about the Outsider draining the land of its life. "Maybe it doesn't have enough energy. Not the way it is."

"I  _am_  accessing its power indirectly through the Cannon controls." Arganan pointed out. "We could try—"

A boom shook the entire military wing, some small debris and dust falling in from above. Before Asthar could give a warning, another boom shook the wing even rougher, busting a hole in the roof. Asthar felt himself hit the ground, and he heard the Count hiss. Some of the mages that were working in the military wing got hit by larger chunks of falling debris, as well as the knights.

_Damn._   _They're attacking from the sky, too!_  Asthar got up, before helping the Count up, letting the man lean against him for support. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Arganan took one good look at the injured, and then cast a fast Healing Circle around them. "They'll be fine in a few moments, too, but they should stick in there until they're fully healed."

"Good call. Would've ordered the same thing." Asthar knew that though Arganan had good reason to be despised by his own niece, as well as the mercs and even Jirall, he also knew this from what he knew of the former Count: Arganan was pragmatic in what he did. Strategic, even if not the best.

They needed strategy right now, and Asthar knew that the both of them had to stay alive.

He heard a crumbling to his left, and he turned to see a chunk of the wall cave inwards, revealing an opening. Upon further inspection, it led to a tunnel.

"That can lead us to the deeper, inner chambers where the Outsider is kept." Arganan informed him. "I can activate it directly from there."

Asthar stared at him hard. "What you are suggesting is a suicide mission. It could suck the life out of you!"

The other laughed harshly, gestured to the scene around them _. "Everyone_  out there would rather have me dead, right now. If it's a suicide mission, it's a suicide mission. And at least I can go down knowing I tried to defend Lazulis and that I tried doing something right."

Asthar knew he had to decide. Arganan had a point that it would help defend Lazulis, but Asthar wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go down there. They didn't have too much time to decide, though, and he knew Lazulis Island would be screwed if the Gurak breached the city. So…

"Let's go, then." Asthar hoped he didn't regret this. "We have no time to waste."

* * *

Zesha didn't see Zepha among the troops, and that worried him as he fought soldiers that were his own people. Many of them, understandably, went straight for killing him due to his branding as 'traitor,' but he wouldn't kill them. Not intentionally, at least. Whenever he could, he knocked them out with the hilt of his sword or a punch in the face, hit all the non-fatal areas.

There were some he had to actually kill, despite his best efforts. He hoped the deceased' families wouldn't curse him for the rest of his days. He managed to fight off several troops, grabbing one Gurak Scout by the neck, holding them up in the air and hissing at them, "Where is my brother?"

The Gurak Scout trembled. "Uh, well…"

"Where is he?"

"He's headed for the Castle. From the air." The Scout finally breathed. Zesha gently put him down, before hitting their head with the hilt of his sword. The Scout staggered and fell over, unconscious but at least alive. Zesha looked to Zael nearby, before shouting.

"My brother's headed straight for the castle with an airship! I have to go back!"

"What!? Now!?" Zael looked like he might pale. "But the Gurak here…"

"If he gets to the castle deep enough," The (former) right-hand of Zangurak managed, "He'll reach Lazulis' half of the Outsider, and Zangurak is likely with him. I have to get there!"

_It has to be me. I have to stop them._

Zael paused, yelling to his other friends and any soldiers still fighting the Gurak. It was decided then and there: Zael and Zesha would head back to the Castle to hopefully slow down Zepha and Zangurak. The rest would try to finish up at the port as fast as they could, heal up, and catch up with them.

Zesha could only hope that they weren't too late.

* * *

"What do we have here?"

"An entrance deeper in, Lord Zangurak." Dagran looked up at him. They were in the Military Wing, having disposed of the remaining mages and soldiers. "It can take us close enough to the Outsider."

"Good." Zangurak pointed towards the tunnel, Zepha standing with him. "Lead us."

Dagran had to stop himself from smirking. "Will do."

_And then I get what I want._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Brothers come face to face in battle, and Asthar and Arganan make a deadly choice. However, there are obstacles…


	13. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a race to Lazulis' half of the Outsider, but only one can gain control of it. Who will get there first?

"Zepha! Stop!"

Zesha saw Zepha turn to face him, eyes wide. Zangurak and Dagran were also at his side, Zepha hissing before looking to Zangurak and Dagran.

"I'll hold them off, my liege." Zepha spoke to the Gurak King.

Zangurak nodded. "Do what you must." He gestured for Dagran to go with him, and the two went into the tunnel.

Zesha didn't draw his swords, not yet, as he faced his brother. "You don't have to do this."

"I'm trying to save our people." Zepha snapped back. Both his swords were already drawn, pointing one of them at Zesha. "Lord Zangurak will have the power to do that when he accesses the other half of the Outsider. Why interfere?"

"You were there when I told him that the Outsider will destroy us all!" Zesha snapped back. He felt his hand twitch, but he still didn't take out the swords. "Zepha, this will doom more than just the humans. It'll doom our  _own_  people, too."

"Please," Zesha heard Zael beg. "Just let us pass!"

"No." Zepha took a deep breath, and Zesha saw a faint glow around Zepha's form, a sign that he was about to summon magic. "If you're going to stop Lord Zangurak, you'll have to go through me first."

Zepha blasted an ice attack at Zesha. Zesha barely dodged, feeling the chill graze over his back. Zael dodged the next attack from Zepha, trying to slash at him, but Zepha teleported out of the way. Zesha sent a gold arrow, but Zepha blocked it with more magic. It was during then that Zesha realized: Zael was close enough to the tunnel. He could slip through easily.

"Zael!" Zesha shouted to him. "Go after Lord Zangurak and your friend! I'll hold back my brother!"

Zael looked startled by this. "Are you sure!?"

"Yes!  _Now go!"_

Zesha knew it was risky, being alone from Zael, but he didn't know what else to do. As Zael slipped into the tunnel, Zesha stood in front of the entrance.

"If you want to get to him," Zesha told Zepha, looking him in the eye, "You'll have to get to me."

Both brothers went at each other with swords this time, forgoing magic. Zesha knew he was barely better than Zepha at swordsmanship, despite him usually being the main physical attacker out of the two in battle. This was it.

Do or die.

They struck at each other again and again, the clashing blades echoing through the Military Wing. Zesha wouldn't let up, and he knew Zepha would fight his best, but one of them had to fall.

Or did they?

"I don't want to kill you."

Zesha's statement elicited something in Zepha that Zesha barely saw—fear. And then Zepha spoke.

"I don't want to do the same to you. But you…" He shook his head, trying to hack at him but blocked every time, "You betrayed us. Do you know how I  _felt,_  when you left?"

"And I'm _sorry_  I did it. But if we continue this war, no one's going to win in the end. It'll just be ruin." Maybe he had a chance to reach him. "We can find other ways to restore our land and our people. But this Outsider isn't it." He felt his voice tremble, but he looked Zepha in the eye. "I don't want to lose you, or any more of our people. I see that the humans are changing, and I think that's for the better. We can try to work with them. Even if it means giving up on what we first saw as our best solution, and working with humans, all I want is to stop this destruction. So please."

Zesha moved forwards, but not to attack his brother, but to grab him by both shoulders, locking eyes with him.

"Please help me. I don't want to lose you to this."

Zepha froze, looking down at Zesha's hands on his shoulders. Zesha felt his brother's form shake in his grasp. Swords clattered to the ground as Zepha pulled him into a tight embrace, and Zesha couldn't figure out if Zepha was crying or cold for a moment.

"I don't want to lose you too," Zepha whispered, "Brother."

Zesha wrapped his arms around him, taking a deep breath. "Then we fight. For our people and the peace they deserve."

They went into the tunnel together, determined to catch up with the others and put an end to the war.

* * *

Asthar expected to be a lot of navigating on their way to reach the Outsider. He just didn't expect all the Reptids to escape prison and end up in the same path as him and the former Count.

"Can you cast another Healing Spell!?"

"I'm working on it!" Asthar heard Arganan yell back. Asthar blocked a blow from a Reptid with his sword, before swiftly cutting them down. Usually this would be less of an issue if there were more people to back him and Arganan up. But just the two of them, against Reptids that didn't seem to stop coming? That was far more difficult.

Asthar hid behind some nearby fallen debris, large enough of a chunk so it hid his entire body from view. He felt a healing spell surge through his body, and he sighed as he felt some of the cuts on his arms closing up. "Thank you."

Arganan managed to hide behind another chunk of debris to Asthar's right, calling to him. "What do we do? There's still…" He peered out from behind his chunk of debris, "At least fifteen more of them. Do you have enough energy to cut through them all?"

Asthar swallowed. "How many are mages?"

"Five. One of them is a healer."

"Taking them out would make it a lot easier." Asthar looked around, then looked up, noticing a bunch of stalactites that hung above the mages. "Can you blast those down with a Holy spell?"

Arganan nodded, preparing the spell. Asthar looked out from behind his chunk of debris to see if any soldiers were headed this way. Thankfully, they hadn't been spotted yet and the Reptids were still looking for them.

That was when Arganan fired the spell. Reptid mages shrieked as they were downed by the stalactites, and that was when Asthar went out to cut down the soldiers. Minutes later, all the Reptids were down.

"Coast is clear. Let's keep going!"

_Almost there. Almost to the Outsider._

* * *

Zael slipped into the tunnel, breaking into a run as he headed down the path. He knew it would be risky, going after Zangurak alone, but he wasn't sure how else he'd be able to stop them. Did Zangurak and Dagran bust this passage open themselves, or…?

And then he saw the downed Reptids, as he kept running. They must've escaped from the dungeons, he figured, due to what wreckage the castle went under.

But where was Zangurak and Dagran?

It was up ahead when he heard Dagran speak up.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in."

Zael walked into what appeared to be a large chamber, with high ceilings. There were cables that glowed blue that appeared, connected to a large rock formation—probably the Lazulis Island half of the Outsider. Standing in front of the Outsider was Asthar, sword drawn, with the former Count beside him.

Standing between those two and Zael were Zangurak and Dagran.

Zael looked to Dagran. "Dagran—why?"

Dagran looked towards him, with a coolness in his gaze. Almost icy, even. "It's for the best. You'll see."

Zangurak looked to Zael, spear drawn. "This," He boomed, "is perfect timing. To destroy the other that wields the Outsider, and also gain its power."

"You're going to fuck up your chances of helping your own people if you do this." Arganan snapped. "Zesha warned you—!"

Dagran pointed his sword at Arganan, looking him in the eye. "If you want to live, better if you back down."

Asthar pointed his own sword back at Dagran. "And better for you if you back down now, Master Dagran. I don't know what you want, working with Zangurak, but having the Outsider's power won't benefit you in the end."

Dagran then smirked, a chuckle escaping him.

"Maybe it will."

Before anyone could do a thing, Dagran turned, twisting his sword so it stabbed Zangurak through the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this chapter, I realized there are a number of people in The Last Story that have names starting with a Z: Zael, Zoran, Zangurak, Zesha, and Zepha. I wonder if that was just coincidence when the creators of the game named the characters, or if they really like Z names. 
> 
> Next chapter: Our heroes have one chance to end this final battle, or else Lazulis and the Gurak Continent are doubly screwed. Will they push through and stop Dagran's schemes?


	14. Doesn't Have To End Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have one common enemy. But is taking him out the way to solve the problem he helped cause?

A gasp tore from Zangurak's throat as Dagran stabbed him in the back.

Asthar could only stare as Zangurak choked a bit, before growling as Dagran pulled his sword out of his back. The cut clearly penetrated the armor Zangurak wore, and Dagran didn't hesitate to stab at Zangurak again as the Gurak King turned to face him.

Zangurak managed to block the second attack with his spear, stabbing at him. Asthar looked to Arganan, then to Zael nearby, but neither of them had any idea what to do. Asthar internally cursed, gave Dagran one look, and then pointed his sword at Dagran instead, rushing at him in the hopes of disarming Dagran.

Dagran sidestepped Asthar's attack, with Zangurak trying to swipe at Dagran and managing to graze his arm. Dagran hissed, but he turned towards Zangurak and stabbed him in the chest, twisting the blade within his chest before pulling it out.

"What is it that they say?" Dagran mused, as Zangurak hit the ground. "Never trust a traitor, right?"

Zangurak bled out from both sides at this point, and Asthar would have said something if not for the golden arrow that went straight past him and nearly hit Dagran. It would have hit Dagran in the eye, had Dagran not been fast enough to dodge.

Zesha and Zepha appeared by Zangurak's side. Both brothers looked rather beaten up, as consequence of their battle, but still standing.

"So you planned to manipulate all of us all along." Zesha hissed, pointing a spear at Dagran as Zepha cast a Healing circle. "Why? Might as well spit it out."

"Because I want the Outsider's power." Dagran stated, before looking Zael in the eye. "To achieve  _our_ dream."

Zael blanched. "What…?"

"Didn't we always say how we wanted a decent life? To become something more than dogs of war to be used and thrown aside?"

"I promised you a  _lot!"_  Arganan snapped back. "I promised you and Zael knighthoods, and Zael a chance for Calista's hand in marriage on top of eventually having the rest of your friends as knights, too." His jaw gritted, but his gaze on Dagran almost softened. "I promised you  _love._  And you threw it all away."

Dagran gave Arganan a distant gaze of his own. "You actually believed everything I said? You're just as foolish as everyone else."

Arganan swallowed, shaking his head, but Dagran continued speaking. "I'll recreate this world. Do that, and we'll have no fear of war, death, anything."

"So you're destroying the world for a decent life?" Asthar pointed out. "Seems rather drastic, lad."

"Drastic. That's a way to put it." Dagran looked him in the eye. "I still remember the day the knights came and laughed as they slaughtered my family and home. You led them."

Asthar shook his head, thinking back to those days. "That's not the whole story. I—"

"You're no better than anyone else, and you know that as well as I do."

Asthar paused, then locked gazes with him.

"Then think of this as me trying to make up for what I've done. I'm not going to let more innocents die over one man's revenge."

With that, they struck.

* * *

Blades clashed against blades in the chamber. Zael found himself in the thick of the action. Zepha was at the side, trying to heal Zangurak to the best of his abilities, and Arganan, who wasn't the most proficient fighter, assisted him (though somewhat reluctantly, given their status as enemies). Zael knew he couldn't just do nothing.

He prevented Asthar's death once. He could prevent it again.

With that, he activated the Outsider's power, intent on using it. He'd find a chance to slow down Dagran, he decided, and then knock him out quickly. As he lunged at Dagran, Dagran quickly sidestepped him. Asthar tried to use that opportunity to strike, but Dagran blocked his sword with his own, pushing him back.

"Dagran!" Zael went to try to disarm Dagran, but Dagran dodged him again, blades clashing. "You don't have to do this!"

"Why are you trying to stand in the way of what I've fought for this whole time!?" Dagran's eyebrows furrowed as he looked Zael in the eyes. Zael couldn't remember a time when Dagran was this angry. "This is for all of us!"

"What's the use of it if you're willing to destroy everything for it?" Zael pushed back against him, but Dagran wasn't letting up. "All of these people have families. Friends. People that care for each other!"

"They cared nothing for simple villagers caught up in a blasted rebellion. They cared nothing for your village when it was destroyed. When your family was slaughtered." Dagran's gaze glanced towards Asthar. "And I will destroy him this time, like with everyone else that wronged us. All you have to do is step aside, Zael."

"No!"

"Step aside!"

" _Never!"_

Dagran managed to shove Zael out of the way, before turning to strike at Asthar. Asthar had no chance to even sidestep Dagran's attack, taking a slash across his chest. The General staggered back, but managed to hold up his sword in time to block Dagran as Zael hit the ground.

Zael would've gotten up, but that was when he felt his abdomen churn. Poison.  _Dagran….?_

* * *

Asthar never expected Dagran to go as far as poisoning Zael. But when he saw the younger man collapse, groaning, he wanted to run to Zael's side, call for Arganan or Zepha to heal him. With Dagran focused on him, however, he knew this: He had to stop Dagran. Incapacitate him somehow, even if it meant knocking him out.

He didn't want to outright kill Dagran. Yes, he'd done more than enough to likely earn a death penalty or imprisonment for life, but there had to be a way to fix this mess. Letting Dagran try to take the Outsider's power to do as he wants wasn't the way to do it, even if Asthar knew deep down that it was, in a way, his own fault that it led to this.

"I killed the ones you really should take revenge on already."

Dagran's eyes flashed as the two crossed blades. "Liar."

"That's no lie, Dagran." Asthar pushed him back with one swing of his blade and then another. "I was there when I found out about the rebellion. I did all I could to stop it, but your village was already destroyed. So I did the next best thing when I found the criminals responsible. I killed them, and then I took the blame myself and stepped down from my position as Supreme Commander."

He still remembered those days: Filled with blood, sweat and tears. The familiar iron taste came back to him, as well as the vision of running the lead rebel through with his sword, for just a moment. And then it faded.

"You have every right to be angry at me." Asthar managed, locking his gaze with Dagran. "But don't take it out on entire nations of people for it."

He thought he saw Dagran falter for just a moment. Maybe, Asthar hoped, he realized the error of his ways. That he would cooperate. That Lazulis and the Gurak Continent would be saved.

Asthar was wrong.

The next thing he knew, he had a sword's blade through his abdomen.

* * *

Dagran pulled the blade out of Asthar's abdomen, seeing the blood come out immediately. Asthar gasped, staggered where he stood, and then collapsed to his knees as he held his wound with one hand, dropping his sword with the other.

"No!"

Dagran turned to see Zael charge at him, but it was too easy to dodge the other's attack when he was so emotionally charged. It didn't take him long to disarm Zael and knock him over with a kick to the chest. Zael hit the ground, groaning, and Dagran quickly approached Zael, pointing his sword at his neck.

"Dagran," Zael begged, "Please."

Dagran shook his head. He'd gone too far now to let go of the dream he had.

"Oh, Zael." He murmured, looking the younger man in the eyes. "It would have been so much simpler if I had been granted the Outsider's Power in your place."

"Not so fast,  _bitch."_

Dagran felt himself get slammed against the ground, sword almost flying out of his hands if not for his hard grip. Looking up, he saw Arganan stand above him, his eye flashing a brighter blue than before.

_The Outsider._  Dagran realized.  _Arganan's possessed._

"Do you think," Arganan hissed, taking out his sword and pointing it at him, "That I'll let you  _win?_  To take advantage of me  _any further?"_

Dagran scrambled to hold up his sword, barely blocking Arganan's attack. As Arganan pulled his sword back, Dagran got up, trying to stab at him. However, his sword bounced back against an invisible force around Arganan, who glared at him.

"And do you think," Arganan continued, "That you'd honestly beat me with  _the way I am?"_

"Arganan blood and the Outsider's power." Asthar was overheard murmuring, voice hoarse. From the corner of his eye, Dagran saw Zepha extend a healing spell towards Asthar, attempting to save him. "That means—"

"The Outsider blessed me with more power than you'll  _ever_  hope to gain." Arganan snapped, keeping his gaze on Dagran, keeping his sword pointed as he walked towards him. Dagran held up his sword in anticipation of an attack, backing up, and he realized that there was no one to help him get out of this mess.

_Is this it? All my plans for nothing?_

* * *

Zael wasn't sure what to do as the Mitra-possessed Arganan kept heading towards Dagran, who tried to swipe at him with his sword. However, it proved useless,

"I was alone. You left me  _ **alone."**_  Arganan's voice rose, and merged with what Zael recognized as the voice that granted him the Outsider's power in the first place. "You betrayed me and Lazulis for your selfishness."

"I don't give a damn about Lazulis. I give one about my friends."

"And lying to them and  _manipulating_  them makes them your friends?"

"You did the same damn thing to us! To Calista! To Jirall! You're no better than any of us!"

Zael thought back to what Dagran said about him and the others being pawns. He remembered the day Dagran found him. Was it all a lie? Everything? Was there at least a moment that he cared, or did he see Zael as a pawn from the very beginning, all those years ago?

He could sense Arganan's rage, even though he was empowered (and possessed, somewhat) by Mitra. He knew that he could just let Arganan finish off Dagran himself. Befitting for one that betrayed Lazulis, after all. What Dagran did would endanger (or already endangered) many lives. But…

He saw the fear in Dagran's eyes, and without thinking, he stepped in front of the Mitra-possessed Arganan.

"What are you doing?" Arganan's full voice came out, and Zael saw the shock in his one eye, a semblance of the Count's full consciousness returning. "He…"

"Deserves punishment. I know." Zael managed, before looking to Dagran, who looked just as stunned. "But is all this killing worth it?"

"He literally is endangering  _all_ of us." Zesha snapped, and Zael turned to see the right hand of Zangurak's snarling gaze. "Might as well kill him now for it."

"So that's we're going to do, every time someone royally screws up something over a misunderstanding?" Zael felt his voice rise, and he saw Arganan's eye flash at that. But he also saw Dagran's disbelief. "Just kill them? Give them no chance of redemption? There will never be peace if we keep on doing things like this!"

"Zael—" Asthar started, but that was when Dagran looked Zael in the eyes.

It was like the day Zael met Dagran, all over again. When he thought there was nothing he could do after losing his parents, after he lost his village and home. And then there was Dagran.

"We can make it right." Dagran urged. "It doesn't have to end like this."

Zael knew what he meant. He could easily go up against Arganan and defeat him in battle. The older man was new to the power of the Outsider, unlike him, so Zael knew he would be at an advantage. He'd beaten Asthar before, fought Zesha and Zepha in battle, and Zangurak was weakened from Dagran's earlier attack.

Could they rebuild the world like Dagran claimed they could, with the Outsider's power…?

But then he shook his head as the thought of being a pawn came back to him.

"You're right." He managed. "It doesn't."

Before anyone could do a thing, Zael swung his sword at Dagran, hitting him in the head hilt-side first.

* * *

Arganan woke up to see Dagran fall. Dagran tried to get up, but then he slumped onto the ground.

"What…?" Argaann looked down at himself, seeing the blue glow around himself vanish, and then he saw Asthar bleeding, Zangurak getting up with Zesha and Zepha's help, and then Zael, whose shoulders shook as if he might fall apart any second. "What happened?"

He vaguely recalled screaming in rage, seeing Dagran's terrified gaze, and…

"Uncle?"

He turned to see Calista, a few paces away from them. She fidgeted where she stood, and he could only swallow, at first, throat dry.

"Calista? What are you…"

" _Uncle!"_  Calista ran over to him, and before Arganan could react, she'd pulled him into the tightest hug he had in years. "I couldn't stay back in the sewers, I had to come find you and Zael and—"

"Calista," Zael managed, looking towards her with a similarly pained expression, "It's okay. The war's over." Calista noticed the poison's effects on Zael, and quickly healed him up.

Arganan looked towards Zangurak, who simply nodded.

"Bury your dead. Tend to your injured." Zangurak started. "My troops with withdraw, for now. But we will need to speak with each other soon."

"Of course." Arganan managed. Zangurak, Zesha and Zepha vanished in a flash of light after that, leaving the rest of them alone.

Calista took the time to run over to Asthar, casting a quick yet strong healing spell on him. The General's lips twisted as the wound closed up, but he offered her a weak grin. "Thank you, Lady Calista."

"I'm just glad you're still okay, General." Calista managed, before looking to Zael and her uncle. "What do we do?"

Arganan could only look towards Dagran, then look away from him.

"This will sound odd of me, but for once, I agree with what Zangurak suggested. He's withdrawing his troops. We ought to tend to the injured and bury the dead. And…"

"Talk?" Zael supplied.

"Yes. That."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the final one in this fic! Thank you all so much to everyone reading and supporting this fic so far! 
> 
> Next chapter: The war is over, but Asthar is determined to fix one more thing.


	15. Not Quite Finished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has ended, but there are plenty of things that still need fixing.

So Dagran's imprisoned?"

"Yeah." Zael took a deep breath, tried to register everything that happened in the past twenty-four hours. Jirall sat across him, both of them in Zael's room. Zael had asked to see Jirall (who had assisted in getting civilians to the sewers for safety earlier), and Jirall was thankfully unharmed. Those injured in the fighting were tended to in the Lazulis Castle Hospital Wing, with some of the guest bedrooms becoming a temporary expansion of the wing to accommodate all the injured, and if one looked outside the castle windows, they could see the people mourning for all they lost. "Dagran's in prison for now. We took away all his weapons and everything, and we have a watch on him in case he tries escaping."

"Hm." Jirall snorted, then shook his head. "I guess that's it, then."

Zael blinked. "What?"

"The war's over. Dagran defeated. I've got nowhere to go now that all this is done with." Jirall stated, giving him a look. "What do I do?"

"Jirall," Zael started, "I'm sure that Calista would let you stay here for at least a little while. Get your bearings together and stuff."

The other's eyebrows furrowed. "My ex-fiance, who is alsotechnically the Countess of Lazulis at this point? Are you so sure about that?" The ex-noble got up, shaking his head. "You trained me better in combat, and gave me the option of being a merc and pointed out my connections. And I appreciate that a lot more than you think. But I think I can do more with what I have. I just don't know what."

"What about becoming Lazulis Castle's Spymaster?"

Both men turned to see Asthar in the doorway, and the General chuckled a bit. "My apologies for overhearing, but I couldn't help but offer some of my own opinion."

"General—" Jirall stood, to face him properly. "You seriously believe I'd qualify as a spymaster?"

"I think it's an option." Asthar pointed out. "Spymasters manage other agents, and though they have connections, they're also covert in their operations. Given your status as ex-noble, you already have the connections as you stated earlier. I think you can use those to your advantage. And I also think that it would highly useful to Lazulis right now."

"What?" Zael stared at him. "You think so?"

"We're in a vulnerable position. Especially once we get rid of the Outsider." Asthar pointed out. "Many of our troops are dead. Same with the Gurak. We don't even know if we'll have a peace treaty, yet. Covering any ground we can will help with what defenses we have remaining. And…" His jaw almost clenched, "The mainland will probably know more of this war at some point. Who knows what they might do, knowing that Lazulis is weakened."

"Hmm." Jirall thought for a moment, his gaze going elsewhere, but then he looked to Asthar again. "I'll consider that option. Thank you, General."

"You're welcome, Jirall." Asthar looked to Zael. "May I speak with you for a moment, Zael? Privately?"

Zael nodded. "Of course." He wondered what Asthar had to tell him about.

* * *

Asthar waited for Zael to step out of the room along with him, shutting the door behind him so Jirall couldn't hear.

"What is it, General?" Zael asked. His eyes were wide, concern forming in his tense jaw. "Is everything alright?"

"It's about what Dagran said, back when we battled him. He's right, in a way."

He saw Zael swallow. "You mean..you actually did it?"

"I  _did_  kill people during that time—but it was just the ones responsible for slaughtering of Dagran's village and family."

"What?" Zael stared. "So…it wasn't you that did it? You didn't lead them?"

"No." The General shook his head. "There was a rebellion during my time as Supreme Commander." Asthar almost tasted blood on his lips as he recalled the memory. "One of my cohorts got out of hand and he led a faction of the troops to destroy villages and murder innocents. I stopped the rebellion and had the rebels executed as punishment, but I decided it was best I took responsibility. I was their leading commander, after all."

It was painful, and wouldn't stop being painful. He had a feeling it would haunt him at some point, but he never thought it would come in the form of Dagran, who stopped at almost nothing to try getting the Outsider's power to shape the world.

"After that," The General continued, "I stepped down from my position and started travelling over the Empire, realizing in the process that the land was decaying. And so I came here, with Sir Therius."

"So that's why you came." Zael finally managed. "To save the lands."

Asthar gauged his expression. Zael looked shocked, certainly so, but there was also a slight relief in his gaze. "Yes, lad. That's how it happened. So Dagran wasn't entirely wrong…but he wasn't entirely right, either."

"Had he known the truth…" Zael started, then sighed, shaking his head. "There's not much I can do for him, is there?"

"No." Asthar closed his eyes, imagining Dagran in his head, with his vengeful expression. He opened his eyes, ridding himself of such a vision. "If he's cooperative, we could get his sentence of traitory lessened a couple years in prison in exchange for hard labour and potentially parole, but…some part of me doubts that will happen anytime soon. Worst case scenario, he'll be imprisoned for life, or put to death"

"I'm still wrapping my head over him using me and the rest of my friends as pawns, this whole time." Zael managed. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to shake off invisible demons. "He always cared for us. Always spoke of wanting a better life for us. I just didn't realize that  _this_  was how he wanted to do it."

"And what will you do now, knowing that?"

Zael closed his eyes, then looked into Asthar's own.

"I almost decided to quit being a knight, after he tried to kill you. But now…I know that I've always wanted to be a knight. Even before I met Dagran. And I know the system of knights here isn't good, but…I want to  _change_  that. I want to keep defending Lazulis and its people."

"No matter what?" Asthar managed. "Even if others were to betray you, even if politics tries getting in your way?"

Zael nodded hard, and his gaze turned almost fiery, for a lack of better words. "No matter what." He repeated, and Asthar couldn't help but grin at the spark in the younger man's eyes.

"Good answer, Master Zael."  _His resolve is stronger now._

Asthar could only hope that his own resolve was strong enough for what he planned to do next.

* * *

"Dagran."

"General Asthar."

Both men stared at each other through the prison cell bars.

Dagran almost scoffed, lips twisting into an odd grin. "Did you come to laugh at me?"

Asthar shook his head. "No. I just wanted to tell you the truth of what happened back then."

"Liar." The grin vanished instantly.

"Not this time." Asthar looked the younger man in the eyes, ignoring his scowl. "You have a right to be angry at me. But at least be angry at me for the right reasons. And I know you have every reason to distrust me, but I am giving you a chance to not be put to the death penalty or to lifetime imprisonment.  _Do you understand?"_

Dagran dared to look into his eyes, and maintain the stare, quiet. But he saw Dagran nod, slowly.

"Go on, then." Dagran spat. "Tell me."

This was the man who hated him most. In a way, Dagran was the living embodiment of Asthar's failure.

But Asthar was willing to make things right, no matter how hard that would go.

This wasn't the end of the story, for either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading "Friction!" I really appreciate the support all of you showed for this fic, and it helped push me to finish this.
> 
> I can confirm, for sure, that there will likely be a sequel. How soon that will come, I'm not sure due to other projects I'm currently working on, but it will come at some point. I hope you keep your eyes open for it, and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as you enjoyed reading this one.
> 
> I also hope you enjoy reading my other works as well! See you in the next one, and thanks for reading!


End file.
